After the Hurricane
by Aislin Reese
Summary: What would happen if Zack didn't die? Zack finds himself injured and alone after the epic battle with the Shinra and attempts a journey back to Midgar. Zack/Aerith, obviously!
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive.

I'm…_alive_?

Zack took a deep, shuddering intake of breath. Earthy air flew into his lungs and brought him back to his senses. He opened his eyes. The glistening midnight sky lay before him, dotted with silver specks of light. He must have been out for a long time.

Pain.

There was only pain then, knocking the new breath back out of Zack's lungs. His arms and legs felt as though they were on fire and throbbed uncontrollably. He tried to breathe in again, but this time his ribs groaned in protest. Zack squeezed his eyes shut. Remember. _Remember_.

The Shinra.

Memory flooded back into Zack's aching brain. The mansion. The experiments. The Turks. Everything. He'd suffered near fatal injuries at the hands of the Shina Army because they'd been trying to escape to Midgar.

Cloud.

Where was Cloud? Zack snapped his eyes back open and jerked his head up. Black spots blurred his vision and pain threw a blanket of dizziness over him.

"Cloud," he groaned. His voice came out cracked and weak like crumpled paper. Did he protect Cloud?

Zack and Cloud had both been made the personal science projects of the Head of Shinra's Science Department, Professor Hojo. The Professor had infused them with massive amounts of mako in a dangerous procedure, a procedure that did not give it's subjects a high chance of survival. But by some miracle, the two of them had survived and managed to escape.

The effects of the mako didn't really hit Zack that hard, mostly due to his SOLDIER training. All SOLDIER employees had experience with mako as part of their training. But Cloud had not been that fortunate. With the amount of mako poisoning that Cloud had, there was no way he would have been able to defend himself when the Shinra Army finally caught up to them.

Zack bolstered all the strength he could muster and brought himself to sitting position. He gritted his teeth, willing himself to function despite the excruciating pain. He took a mental tally of his injuries.

A broken arm.

At least three broken ribs.

Multiple burns, 2nd degree, if he was lucky.

And who knew how many bullet wounds.

But he was still alive. Still breathing. And that was good enough for him.

"Cloud!" said Zack again, this time with more strength. He listened for any kind of response but only got the whistle of the wind as a reply.

Zack looked around and saw that Cloud was no where to be seen. He searched for that spiky blond head of his but saw nothing but debris. Did the Shinra capture him? There was no way that he could have gotten away on his own. Right?

Zack dismissed the thought. If Cloud was still alive, he was probably long gone by now. It was time to worry about himself for a change.

Zack saw that he was still in the great desert plain where the Shina had attacked. Dozens of Shinra soldiers lay dead all around him, probably slain by his sword or some spell he had casted. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that their deaths could have been avoided, if they'd only left him alone.

The sun had been shining when Zack fought the guards. He remembered because it had been pummeling him with sweltering heat and a devastating glare. He had slashed at the seemingly endless stream of soldiers blindly, desperately. But some time, while he was unconscious, it had rained. The arid landscape had cooled with the night and was dotted with shining puddles of water. Zach used his good arm to drag himself over to a nearby pool that glinted the moon light off of its glassy surface.

Zack looked into the puddle and saw a stranger where his reflection should have been. _He_ was Zack Fair. Eighteen years old. Devastatingly handsome. SOLDIER First Class. The figure that glared back at him was a beaten, shadow of his former self. His left eyelid was puffy and swollen with his blue eye looking like a tiny bead between the purple bruises. His face was covered in scratches, most of his eyebrows were singed and his nose hung crookedly. His oil black hair stood up at odd angles, even odder than he usually wore it, and it was significantly shorter on one side.

Zack couldn't help but crack a smile on his chapped lips. He looked ridiculous. What would Aerith think?

And then something else hurt. Something that hurt Zack worse than any of his broken bones or cuts or bruises. Worse than his aching head. His heart.

Aerith. She was still waiting for him.

The smile faded from Zack's lips and turned serious and stern. He knew why he was still alive. He couldn't die without seeing Aerith again. He refused. He was going to get to Midgar by any means necessary.

The pool of rain that Zack had been peering into began to ripple suddenly. Zack cocked his head to the side in confusion and then narrowed his eyes in realization. Something or someone was coming.

Zack pushed himself up to his knees. Adrenaline was pumping now, pushing back the ever constant pain. He wildly looked around for his sword, the goliath buster sword, his most trusted weapon. But it was gone. Gone just as Cloud was.

Zack's SOLDIER instincts kicked in. If he couldn't get his hands on a weapon, he had to get to a good vantage point where he could surprise the enemy. Or at least hide until they moved on. Zack's ears picked up on the sound now that accompanied the vibrations in the ground. It was a familiar mechanical grumble, growing louder each second. A car.

Two Shinra soldiers lay motionless to Zack's right. If he placed himself on the ground between them then he would just look like another of the deceased. The soldiers wouldn't be able to protest anyway. Zack crawled awkwardly over to the two men and carefully placed himself onto the cool earth. He covered himself over with a cracked defender shield and waited.

Through a coin sized hole in the shield, Zack saw the car approach. He began to relax when he saw that it was a civilian vehicle. It was an old model, one that was rarely seen in Midgar any more, where all the latest models were sought after. The blue four-door, puttered along slowly, steering around the damaged Shinra weaponry that lay scattered on the plain. Zack closed his eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Halt!"

Swinging his eyes back to the hole, Zack saw that the car had come to a stop…in front of two, very alive, armed Shinra soldiers. Zack's whole body tensed up and his senses tingled. It was clumsy of him to think that there wouldn't be any soldiers still in the area.

The doors to the car opened and two women stepped out. The driver was an elderly woman, with curly silver hair. She did _not_ look happy. The passenger was much younger and looked as though she could have been the other woman's daughter.

Zack wasn't close enough to hear what was being said between the two parties. But from what he could see from his hiding place, the conversation was not going well. The older woman was waving her arms wildly in protest and her passenger busy trying to calm her down. The two Shinra soldiers were not taking this lightly. The woman must have said something that did not sit well with the soldiers because one of them stalked over to the elderly driver, raised his rifle and brought the end of it down on the top of her head, hard. She crumpled to the ground.

Zack flinched when the blow connected. He couldn't help himself. Rage shot through him replacing the pain that coursed through his body. What other atrocities would the Shinra Army commit?

However, when Zack had moved, the shield that concealed him shifted noisily. The soldiers looked up from the slumped form of their victim and her crying passenger and looked right over at him. Could they see him? Zack racked his brain for options. He could run and try to escape, but there was no way he would get away in time. The guards were armed with automatic weapons that held bullets that were much quicker than he could ever be.

One of the soldiers yelled something to the women. Probably telling them to shut up and stay put, Zack thought. The two men began their approach to his position, guns ready. Zack groped around for something , anything to distract the men when they found him. A stone to throw, a hand full of gravel, anything. His hand drifted over the ground and grazed over cold metal. It was a Shinra automatic pistol. Zack gripped it tightly in his hand, feeling pain flicker up his arm again and prayed that the gun was loaded.

"You saw this one move?"

The men were four feet away.

"Yeah, I swear I did."

Closing in on two feet.

"Maybe it was just the wind, sir. These guys are all gone."

Right in front of him.

"Just check will ya!"

And the dented shield was ripped away from Zack revealing him to the startled guards. But he didn't wait for the two react. He raised the pistol and fired two shots that rang out into the night, clear and true. Zack's vision blurred and he felt the pistol fall from his grip. It clattered to the ground and plopped into the rain water. Zack just couldn't focus, all his strength was finally gone, and his sight puttered out like a television screen. He fell unconscious and the darkness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What lovely eyes."

Zack swiveled his crystalline, sky blue eyes over to the complimenting woman who was bandaging his arm. It was the passenger from the car, the young woman who was accosted by the Shina.

The woman, who Zack thought looked very much like Scarlet, the Head of the Weapons Department of Shina, was busy tending to his wounds. She was all curves, her face soft and delicate with blond hair curling down to her shoulders. He failed to suppress his inner flirt.

"Not as beautiful as yours," he said. The woman blushed all the way to her ears.

"But mine don't sparkle. You've got me beat," she said.

"Ah, it's just the mako," Zack said lazily.

"So you _are_ SOLDIER." Zack ripped his eyes away from her and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to think about it. Hearing the word SOLDIER no longer filled him with pride. Only the sting of betrayal and the bitter taste of regret came to him now. The woman saw Zack's expression change into one of disgust and quickly changed the subject.

"I'm Krista, by the way. I hope you don't mind me stitching you up a bit. You were injured quite badly."

"It's fine. Where am I?" he asked as he scanned the room.

Zack had blacked out immediately after shooting the guards. It seemed his strength did have its limits. Everything was fuzzy and hazy afterwards, like static in between radio stations. He couldn't remember how or why, but he had woken up in frilly, pink bed that sat in a tiny pink bedroom. Everything was pink, actually. The curtains, the furniture, even the rug on the floor was pink. It made him think of Aerith.

"Kalm. It's not far from Midgar. This is my daughter's room."

"She must _really_ like pink," Zack thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's her favorite," said Krista giggling softly.

"How did I get here?"

"My mom and I picked you up. It's the least we could do after you saved us from those men."

"What were you doing out there anyway?" asked Zack.

"The Shinra are a wasteful lot. They're always trying to say that they believe in mako energy and trying to conserve the planet's natural resources but they throw out so much stuff that can still be used. You know the saying, 'One man's trash is another mans treasure'. A lot of the things we have in town was scavenged from the Shinra. So when we saw the soldiers pass by earlier on in the day we thought they'd leave behind some good stuff. But…all they left behind this time was bodies."

Zack took his eyes away from her again. He focused his attention on the plush lavender bear that sat at the end of the bed. It stared soullessly back at him with its brown button eyes. Soulless like all of the men that lay dead in the field.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Shoot those Shinra men? They're on your side, aren't they? I mean you are SOLDIER right?" Zack scrunched his eyes shut. He searched for the words to say, but he couldn't grasp them. He wanted to tell her any old story because dodging these questions seemed unavoidable. But he owed her an explanation, he supposed.

"I stopped being SOLDIER a long time ago," Zack said bitterly. "I couldn't do it anymore. Shinra Inc. has a lot of secrets. Knowing too much made me a liability. But you can't just quit Shinra. And they don't take kindly to those who try to run out on them."

Krista's eyes grew round. "So they sent all of those soldiers just to capture _you_?"

"Well, obviously one hundred guys wouldn't have been challenging enough. I'm kind of flattered they thought so highly of me. But I doubt they were trying to capture me. You don't go to capture someone with three hundred men." Krista looked at Zack pensively for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Well whatever happened, it doesn't matter. Most of the people of Kalm can't stand the Shinra. And if it wasn't for you, me and my mother would have just been part of the body count. We owe you are lives, Mister--?"

"Zack. And don't worry about it. It was nothing. Anyway, I could never respect any man who would hit a lady," said Zack, cracking a crafty grin.

"Oh my mom's alright," said Krista, patching up another of Zack's many bullet wounds. "She's tougher than she looks. She's one of those whose bite is worse than their bark." Krista took another roll of bandage and started on setting Zack's arm.

"That's good to hear. But hey listen--," Zack shifted himself and tried to get into sitting position. But he didn't make very far. He lifted himself maybe a few inches off of the bedspread before pain rocketed through every inch of his body. He collapsed back onto the fluffy pink pillow.

"Ow," he managed to say.

"No, no! You shouldn't be moving yet! You've got some really bad injuries, Zack!" said Krista, who was furiously trying to reset Zack's broken arm.

"But…I can't stay here. I've got to get to Midgar," he gasped. "I--I left something important there."

"You're not going anywhere. You've got to get yourself some rest first!"

Zack shook his head vehemently. "I have to go now."

"Zack, please--"

"No, you don't understand. I've been gone WAY too long. I need to go to Midgar."

"Alright, alright. Here me out," said Krista, changing tactics. "I can see that I won't be able to convince you. You need to get to Midgar. But getting into the city is going to be tough. The Shinra locked all of the outer gates. They're trying to catch some terrorists that keep blowing up their mako reactors, can you believe that? I think they're called AVALANCHE or something like that…but anyway, you're not going to get in so easy."

Zack took this all in. He'd heard of AVALANCHE before. He grinned at the thought of Shinra running around in a panic after such a small resistance group.

"I still have to go. I'll find a way," Zack persisted.

"Ok well let me finish," said Krista hurriedly. "There's a guy. He lives a few doors down from here. He's a merchant. He trades with some of the shops in Sector 5 and Wall Market. He can get you into Midgar."

It wasn't a bad idea, Zack thought. It'd be easier to sneak his way into Midgar than to bash his way in. Which was what he would have done if he was in top condition. It was more fun that way. He wanted to get to Midgar as soon as possible but he could barely move right now. He didn't want to admit it, he needed a break.

"When's he going?" asked Zack eagerly.

"Well he goes every two weeks, but I think he's due for another trip next week, Tuesday. You can take the time from here to then to recover a bit. Then you'll be able to handle yourself when you get to Midgar."

Zack pondered this and then said, "Alright, deal. But I'm not staying in this room. There's no way I can recover surrounded in pink."

The next week was the longest week of Zack's life. He was used to being on the go twenty-four/ seven. Whether it was doing missions or working out doing squats, there was always something for him to do. So sitting in a bed for a week had been pain-stakingly difficult. He had all of this energy bursting out at the seems but he couldn't do a thing with it. Lying in bed was like watching paint dry.

Even so, Krista had been right. After the week had passed, he felt exponentially better. Krista and her mother were astonished that almost all of Zack's wounds had closed up nicely and he was walking around flawlessly. There wasn't even a limp in his step, despite how heavily damaged his legs had been. The only proof that Zack had even been injured at all was the cast and sling that still held his arm. But even that was healing quickly. Zack couldn't tell the two women that his SOLDIER conditioning was the culprit for his rapid healing, so he lied and told them it was his good genes instead.

Zack left with the merchant early Tuesday morning. Krista had given him some of her husbands old clothes to wear. Besides the fact that his SOLDIER uniform was riddled with holes, he didn't want anyone to notice him when he slipped into Midgar. He lay in the back of the merchants wagon, hidden amongst the boxes, dressed in snug fitting jeans, some old black work boots and a green cable sweater.

"What lame clothes," said Zack in exasperation.

"What was that?" the man craned his neck over into the back of the wagon to get a better look at Zack. The man sat up in the front of the old fashioned wagon, directing the enormous chocobo that was pulling it with the reins in his hands. He was pleasant looking enough. He had a long grey beard and a head of tangled grey hair that was stuffed under a worn straw hat.

"Nothing old man! Just talking to myself. How much longer to Midgar?"

"Another five minutes maybe. You got business in Midgar boy?"

"Yeah. Unfinished business," Zack answered from the back.

"Not the kind of business that can wait until the Shinra unlocks the gates? Not the kind that doesn't have you sneaking into the city in the back of a wagon?"

"Afraid not," chuckled Zack.

The man stroked his beard. "Well, that sounds like it can only be one of two things. Your business either involves money…or a woman. And I'm banking on the latter."

Zack felt himself blush involuntarily. "How'd you guess, old man? Am I that transparent?"

The old man laughed and slapped his knee. The chocobo pulling the wagon chirped along with him. "It's all in your attitude, kid. I may be an old timer, but I haven't forgotten the days of my youth. I know how ya feel! You see, money and women are two of the things that make this world go 'round. And boy let me tell you, I love 'em both. But money--money will never love you back the way a woman can. And that's the kind of love that makes men do crazy things. Like sneaking into a locked down city, for instance."

A smile creeped up onto Zack's lips. The guy was right. He exhaled and peered up into the blue sky that hovered above. Not a cloud in sight.

"It's been five years. Five years since I've seen her."

"And it was the money that was keeping you away, wasn't it?" said the merchant, barking out another laugh.

"Ah duty calls. But I'm done with that now."

"Good for you, son! But I'm gonna need you to keep that SOLDIER mentality for just a little bit longer."

Zack heard the change in the man's voice. He tensed up and hunched down into the shadows of the boxes. "Why what's going on?"

"We're at the Sector 7 gate now. And there's a mess of Shinra soldiers waiting for us."

"What do they want?" Zack itched for his buster sword. He suddenly felt uncomfortable without it.

"It's an inspection point. They usually don't bother because I come through so often…but there's twice as many guards than there usually is."

"How many?" said Zack, running through battle tactics in his head.

"I'd say about seven. If you're gonna jump ship, boy you'd better do it now."

Zack smirked mischievously. Seven guards? Nothing he couldn't handle.

"No way, old man. I owe those guys some pay back. Hold on to your hat, this is gonna be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

_I have twenty-three tiny wishes. There's only one thing I want the most--to be together with you more often._

Zack shook his head and dismissed the memory. He loved thinking about Aerith, but right now, he had to concentrate. He inched his way up the side of the wagon to get a better view of the situation. The driver was right. The wagon was still about fifty yards away but Zack could see that there was indeed seven Shinra soldiers poised and waiting at the Midgar gate.

"Hey, old man! Got anything back here that I can use as a weapon? I could get rid of them with just my fists but that's just not my style," said Zack. The merchant nodded his head.

"Check one of those boxes to your right. I think you'll find something useful in there."

Zack slid over to the cardboard box next to him. With his good arm, he pried the top open, shifted the plastic packaging and peered inside.

"So you're a gun runner huh? I never would have guessed," said Zack, laughing out loud. He picked up a revolver and examined it closely. Brand new, in pristine condition, straight from Junon.

"Hey I've got to pay the bills, sonny," said the old man.

Zack closed the box back up. "Guns are great and all, but there's no finesse. No honor. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it with a sword."

"But what about your arm, kid? Wouldn't a gun be--"

"I can handle it. Don't worry," smirked Zack.

"Left hand side, right in the corner," said the driver, flourishing his hand towards the boxes. Zack slowly inched his way over to the other side of the wagon, careful not to stand up to high so he remained hidden. Three long, rectangular boxes lounged against the side of the wagon. Jackpot, thought Zack. He grabbed one and lifted the cardboard top off of it. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the glinting metal inside. It was a long sword, nothing in comparison to his lost buster sword, but it would work just fine.

Zack removed the holster from the box and strapped it over his shoulder in one fluid motion. He fastened it and then took the shining silver sword and slid it home into the sheath right between his shoulder blades. He felt a calm take over, washing his worries away as if the sword was echoing its strength through his soul.

"Hello, boys. Lovely day, isn't it?" Zack heard the old man say.

"Back again, Artimis? Has it been two weeks already?"

Zack hunkered back down into the cool shadows of the wagon. His SOLDIER training took over now and Zack surrendered to it. He listened to the old man sweet talk the guards and focused in on any other details he could pick up on. Three of the men were on the right and the other four on the left.

"I've got to check the back, Artimis. You know the drill."

"I've come through how many times and you still don't trust me? I'm hurt." said the old man. Zack appreciated the merchants efforts, but they would be in vain.

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

And Zack heard two pairs of foot steps come around the side. The lock on the wagons' gate rattled as the Shrina soldiers started to open it.

The men probably didn't realize what had hit them until it was too late. When they swung the door to the wagon open, a black shape rocketed forward from the depths. The last thing they both saw was a glint of silver, a mess of jet black hair and two sparkling blue eyes.

Two down.

"What was that!"

Zack heard the other five soldiers rush over to the rear of the wagon. But when they got there, they saw nothing except two unconscious guards. Because Zack was already poised underneath the cart, ready to strike like a rattlesnake.

"Two men down! Someone was hiding behind here! Get Artimis, NOW!" Zack's eye's glared furiously. He rolled out from under the wagon and cut the legs from the two men who had ran to get the merchant. They fell clumsily on top of each other and gasped in shock as Zack plunged his sparkling new blade through both of them.

Four.

Zack heard a machine gun catch and he flipped out of the way instantly. A rain of bullets cut through the air where Zack would have been. Except he was already behind the two Shina soldiers who were trying desperately to reload. Zach flicked his sword effortlessly and watched the two men crumple to the ground in a heap.

Five. Six.

The last man started at Zack in absolute, blind fear. He fumbled with his machine gun but his hands couldn't get a grip onto it properly and it clattered to the ground. He turned and ran as fast as he could away from the wagon, away from Midgar. A wise decision, thought Zack.

Seven. Job well done.

"So, that's the power of SOLDIER. I'm impressed." The old man stood from his seat on the wagon and gazed off into the distance at the fleeing soldier. Zack took a deep breath and slowed his heart rate. His adrenaline level decreased as he came down from the high of battle and his sensory awareness diminished. He was becoming regular old Zack again. Zack walked over to the old man and lifted the sword up to him.

"No," he said, pushing it back towards Zack, "It's yours. You've earned it."

So with a flourish, Zack twirled his brand new sword over his head and slid it back home into it's holster.

'Artimis, right? Thank you. Now I just need your help with one more thing. There's this church…"

_Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been 4 years. This will be the 89th letter I've written but I will not send out any more. I hope that you receive this last letter. Zack! The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you. -Aerith. _

"Aerith, wait for me," said Zack underneath his breath. He was close. Zack craned his neck back and looked off into the distance. He could see the cross on the high spire that jutted out into the metal background of the plate. He owed the old merchant immensely. Artimis had led him right to the Sector 5 slums before leaving to offload his shipment.

The familiar smells of the slums flooded into Zack's nostrils as he headed towards the direction of the church. The charred metal, the stagnant air, the potent garbage. And the flowers. He could smell them already. The sweet, fresh smell seemed to cancel out all of the others.

Zack finally made his way up to the front of the church. He smiled when he saw that nothing had changed, despite his being gone for more than four years. Cloudy light shone through the broken stained glass. Crumpled wood and stone lay strewn around the front steps, a silent reminder of the ever increasing decay of the hallowed building. Zack wondered if the hole still gaped in the ceiling from when he had crashed through all those years ago. He shuffled up the stone steps and pried open the heavy wooden doors that lead into the interior.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion then. Zack wasn't sure if he was dreaming because everything looked surreal. But whatever the case, what he saw was this:

Light shone brilliantly through the wide hole in the arched roof, broken up into rectangular squares by the wooden beams that had managed not to rot away. The glistening pews were all lined up perfectly, with an aisle that lead down the middle to where the pool of light settled onto a delicate bed of flowers. And knelt in prayer just in front of them was her.

Zack tried to speak her name but his breath caught in his chest. Finally. _Finally_.

The girl stood and brushed off her pink dress. Dirt wafted off of the soft material and fluttered back down to the earth, shining gloriously in the light before settling again.

"Tseng. I told you I wanted to be alone."

So, Tseng was still watching her, thought Zack. He took a step forward towards the girl and managed to speak.

"Aerith…"

Zack saw Aerith tense for a moment and then swing around to face him, her dress floating effortlessly around her. She looked at him and saw him, truly saw him, and only then did Zack know he wasn't dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zack?" Aerith tilted her head slightly, squinting her eyes in disbelief. She'd often seen Zack in her dreams, but this dream seemed _so_ real. He looked exactly as he always had, lean and handsome. But something was a little different. His normal SOLDIER uniform was gone, replaced by an ill fitting green sweater and ragged jeans. Normal attire, by slum standards. One of his arms was slightly bigger than the other, almost as if he had something covering it underneath the long sweater sleeve. He held it in close to his body, like he was protecting it. Was it broken? What had happened to him?

Dream Zack crossed the distance between them and stopped just in front of Aerith. He ran his eyes up and down her form, drinking her in. Somehow, his eyes weren't the same. They weren't the bright, mako sprinkled jewels that Aerith once knew. Eyes that she could spend hours peering into. These eyes were darker, more worn.

"I miss--," began Aerith. But she never finished her sentence. The vision before her lifted its hand to Aerith's cheek and brushed its thumb against it ever so gently. Aerith gasped at the touch. She raised her arm and clutched at his hand desperately.

"You're--you're real?"

"I made it back. Finally." Zack raised Aerith's hand to his lips. He turned it so that the pale flesh of her palm was facing upwards and he pressed his lips into its center. Aerith's knees gave out and she sank towards the floor. The world was spinning around her in a swirl of color. He's alive. Can it be?

Aerith felt herself get swept up from the ground. Zack lifted her effortlessly and curled her into his chest. Aerith's head rested against the lean muscles of his torso and could hear the muffled thump of his heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. And it was real, not imagined.

Zack took Aerith and walked over to the first pew. He sat down onto it gently, easing Aerith onto his lap. He curled his arms around her and buried his head into her long hair.

"Aerith…" whispered Zack softly into her ear. Hearing him speak her name after so long, _so long_, sent shivers up her spine. She dug her fingers into the fabric of his sweater and said a silent prayer of thanks. They sat like this for a long time. Aerith was too afraid that if she moved, he would disappear, leaving her cold and alone. Finally she spoke, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Is it really you Zack?" she asked. "This isn't just some cruel dream?" Zack chuckled softly into her hair.

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up," he said.

"But Zack, it's been almost five years…I--I thought you were dead." Aerith tilted her head back to look up at him, searching his handsome face for answers. She saw the pain in his eyes and Aerith knew that the past five years had been difficult for him too.

Zack shook his head. "It's a long story, Aerith. One that I don't want to revisit."

"Please, Zack," said Aerith. She cupped his cheek with her hand. Zack stared at her with such fierce longing that made Aerith glad she was sitting down. She was sure her knees would have buckled again.

"I can't tell you details," he began slowly, "because the less you know, the safer you'll be. But I guess, it was mostly because of Sephiroth. Something happened to him and he went crazy. He killed everyone in the town, set fire to it and he almost killed me and a few others. We defeated him somehow, but the Shinra kept me prisoner. They couldn't let anyone know what happened in that village, so they covered it up. They captured me and…kept me locked up until I managed to escape."

"But, I thought you worked for the Shinra, Zack? How could they do that to you?"

"I guess I was expendable. Just another hired hand to do their dirty work."

"You're not expendable…not to me," said Aerith. Zack's face softened and a smile broke the grim set to his mouth.

"You still have it."

"Have what?" asked Aerith.

"The ribbon. The one I bought you before I left."

Aerith's hand went instinctively to her hair. She felt the silk of the pink ribbon that was tied into her hair in a neat bow. It was a token from Zack, something to commemorate the completion of her now infamous flower wagon. But the ribbon had turned out to be so much more than that. It was the only thing that kept her memories of Zack from fading.

"I never take it off.," she said brightly. "It helped me remember you. I was scared. You were gone so long, I was scared that maybe I had made you up all those years ago. But every time I looked at my ribbon I knew that you were really here with me."

Zack took Aerith's face into his hands. She blushed violently but didn't pull away.

"Well don't worry," said Zack. " I'm back now. And I'm done with Shinra. I think I only survived because deep down somewhere, I heard you calling my name. I'll never leave you again Aerith. Not if I can help it." And Zack closed the distance between he and Aerith, brushing his lips against hers.

Aerith felt free. She never thought she would ever get to experience this moment, but here it was. Her first kiss. With Zack. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into Zack, kissing him back eagerly. Zack responded to her and deepened the kiss, searching Aerith's soft mouth with his own. All the years of waiting, wondering and longing were finally at an end. She never wanted to ever leave his side again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Zack pulled away from Aerith and gripped her tensely. Aerith felt her stomach drop. She knew that voice well. Zack lifted Aerith from his lap, stood from the pew and turned towards the voice emanating from the entrance.

"Tseng," said Zack, curling his hands into fists.

"It's been a while Zack. So glad you finally made it back."

"No thanks to you. What do you want, Tseng?"

Tseng blatently ignored Zack and cut his eyes to Aerith.

"Aerith, still as lovely as you were when I saw you yesterday." Aerith fought her urge to vomit. It was Tseng's job to keep an eye on her, doing surveillance for the Shinra was just another job requirement of being a Turk. But Tseng never made it a point the hide the fact that he was doing so. He would always pop up unannounced at the church and flirt with her shamelessly, much to Aerith's displeasure.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted.

"I could never do that. You are much too valuable, my dear. But we are not here for you today. We came for Zack."

"We?" Aerith sensed movement behind her. She turned and saw that the church was now crawling with Shinra soldiers as well as two more Turks, Reno and Rude. Aerith gripped Zack's arm in terror.

"We're surrounded," she said, her voice shaking.

"I know. Don't worry. They won't hurt you," said Zack reassuringly.

"Come to finish the job, have you Tseng?" Zack reached back and gripped the handle of his sword, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that Zack. Let's not cause a scene in front of our lovely guest. And anyway, we Turks had nothing to do with what happened out there in the field. Our orders were to capture you. Alive. Which is what we'd like to do now. With your cooperation, of course."

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna do that? I'm done with Shinra. Anyone I ever cared about at the place is dead."

Tseng smirked maliciously. "Not _everyone_, Zack. But you'll probably find that out soon enough. Now, please. We are wasting my precious time. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Zack tensed and braced himself for combat.

"If you don't cooperate, I shall have no problem apprehending Aerith as well. We've been allowing her to live a normal life up until now. But she would be of much greater use at headquarters."

"You touch her, I'll kill you. I swear I will, Tseng." Zack put his broken arm around Aerith defensively and pushed her behind him. Aerith couldn't take this anymore. She had to diffuse the situation right now. If Zack was hurt because of her, because he came to see _her_, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Zack," spoke Aerith softly, "Please don't fight them. I hate Tseng, but he is a man of his word. If he says they're going to take you alive, they will. They won't hurt you. I couldn't bear it if I lost you now, when I've just gotten you back. Go with them. Please."

Zack turned to her in bewilderment. "You sure?" he asked.

"No. I never want you to leave me again. But they'll never leave us alone if you don't go, Zack. Not for as long as we live. So if you go now, you can settle whatever it is the Shinra want with you, once and for all."

"But Aerith--"

"We will see each other again, Zack. If I can wait five years, a little while longer won't hurt."

Zack let his arm fall from the handle of his sword. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Wait for me Aerith," he whispered gently. "I'll come back to you again. I promise."

"I know." And Zack kissed her one more time before turning back to Tseng.

"If I find out that anything has happened to Aerith, you are going to pay Tseng. Do you hear me!"

"You don't have to worry about me, Zack. I'll take very good care of her," said Tseng, eyeing Aerith greedily. Tseng snapped his fingers, signaling Reno and Rude to come forward. Aerith had seen them before, but never spoken to them. One had ridiculous red hair that stuck out at all different angles and the other wore sunglasses and had no hair at all. They looked like they shouldn't be having anything to do with each other at all. The only thing they had in common were their matching black suits.

Reno and Rude pushed her aside and started to restrain Zack. Aerith could see the effort Zack was making not to rip them apart. They removed his sword and bound Zack's hands in front of him. The Shinra soldiers that were dotted all over the church began to file out of the front entrance, followed by Reno, Rude and their prisoner, Zack. Zack looked back at her and smiled weakly before disappearing through the doors. A painful lump formed in Aerith's throat.

Only Tseng remained in the entrance now. He flicked his ponytail off of his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone," he said before exiting and closing the heavy church doors behind him. It was only then, when the silence of the church began to press on her that Aerith lost control. He insides felt like ice and her heart felt leaden and heavy. She sank down onto the pew bench and braced her head in her hands. The lump in her throat became to much to bear and the tears started to flow. The silence was gone now, replaced by Aerith's loud, painful sobs that echoed against the stone church walls.


	5. Chapter 5

From the back seat of the rumbling van, Zack watched as the Shinra Building inched closer into view. The cold, metal building stuck out from the center of Midgar, looming over the eight sectors like a dark sentry. Zack once viewed the building as a beacon of hope from which the Shinra would advance Midgar with its wealth and technology. Now all it seemed to be was a black hole, literally sucking the life out of the city. All Shinra executives operated out of the central tower, including the Heads of every department and the top dog himself, the President.

"Happy homecoming, man! It's been a while since you've been to HQ, huh?"

Zack tore his eyes away from the Shinra Building and looked over to the idiot who'd just spoken to him. Tseng had called him Reno and he was a wise cracking, red headed fool. He _looked_ like an imbecile, but Zack learned long ago never to underestimate a Turk. Reno most likely had deadly skills hidden underneath his goofball demeanor.

"Hey, just trying to make conversation, dude. No need for the silent treatment. I get enough of that from Rude," said Reno, jabbing his thumb towards the front seat. Sitting next to Tseng was the other man who had apprehended Zack. Zack had trouble figuring him out. He hadn't said one word since they had all gotten into the van and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Rude would be harder to predict than Reno.

"Leave him be, Reno," said Tseng as he directed the van down the dark highway. "I'm sure Zack is less than thrilled to be going back."

Zack gritted his teeth. Nothing could have been closer to the truth. Especially after what just happened back at the church.

She'd been right there, wrapped up safe and sound in his arms. She even smelled the same as he remembered, like cut flowers, fresh ginger and earth. Pressing her into him and feeling her skin against his made him finally feel at peace after years of turmoil. All Zack had been working for ever since he'd left Nibelheim was to be reunited with Aerith. To finally hold her, kiss her, love her. And he'd done it. Only to have her ripped away.

Zack bit back his fury. One of the most important things he'd learned from his years in SOLDIER was that high emotion bred low judgment. It was one lesson that Zack had always had trouble with, his emotions constantly getting the better of him. But after everything that happened with Angeal and Sephiroth, Zack felt he'd matured tremendously. So even though he wanted to reach over and wipe the floor with the three Turks in the van, Zack sat still, painfully restraining himself.

"So what do you want with me?" asked Zack, diffusing his anger with curiosity. "Why didn't you guys step in before I got massacred in the field, if you wanted me alive?"

"That wasn't us, man!" blurted Reno. "We tried to scoop ya before all that went down, but we didn't get there fast enough."

Zack furrowed his brow. Even though there were hundreds of small division with in the company, Shinra Inc. always operated as an united front. The divisions might have all had their own agendas, but what one department did was supported by all others. It would make the company look weak to have internal opposition. So if the Turks wanted Zack alive, the rest of the company should have supported that.

Zack leaned forward against his restraints. "Who ordered the attack then?" The van fell silent for a moment. Only the rumble of the engine and the whir of the tires echoed in Zack's ears.

"It was Professor Hojo." The sentence emanated from none other than Rude. Both Zack and Reno stared open mouthed at Rude, astonished that he'd actually spoken.

Hojo? That was the last person Zack had expected. He'd figured that Heidegger or even Scarlet would be the type to pull a stunt like that. Maybe even the President, in an act of trying to eliminate loose ends. But not Hojo.

"Why?" Zack demanded. "I'm just another of his failed experiments. Why'd be care enough to send three hundred men after me?"

"Don't know," said Reno. "We Turks are just here to follow orders, man. Guess you'll just have to ask him yourself."

"I think I will," said Zack. _And then I'll use him as a test subject for the end of my sword_, he thought.

"But not today, Zack," said Tseng, piping back into the conversation. "There's someone else who'd like to talk to you. We're bringing you to him now in fact."

"Who?" asked Zack.

"Why, President Shinra of course. He's dying to meet you."

Zack felt his stomach sink. He was being sent right into lair of the beast to have a meeting with the back-stabbing, fat demon himself. The President was the last person he wanted to see.

The rest of the ride over went by quickly and smoothly as Zack lost himself in thought. He tried desperately to put the puzzle together, but too many of the pieces were missing. The picture was only half complete, with gaping holes distorting it. What was going on? Why did the President want to see him? What really happened at Nibelheim? Where was Cloud? Why did Hojo try to kill him? Zack's mind reeled. It was just too many questions.

Once the van was parked in the underground parking garage and Zack was safely inside the Shinra Building, Reno and Rude split off from the group, leaving Zack under Tseng's supervision. Tseng led him through the labyrinthine corridors of the Shinra underbelly and into one of the many elevators that ran the length of the tower.

The President's office looked out over Midgar from the topmost floor. Zack had never been to the top floor before, SOLDIER employees were only given a clearance up to the 61st. Even Firsts needed special permission to visit the higher floors. Except for Sephiroth of course.

As the glass elevator scaled the outer wall of HQ, Zack could see the rest of Midgar spread out beneath him. It was impossible to discern which Sector was which, but he sought out the familiar spires of the abandoned church anyway.

"So you and Aerith, huh?" said Tseng, breaking the silence. Zack didn't bother turning around and continued to stare out over the city. And to think he'd used to like the guy.

"Yeah. Can't put anything past you."

"Did you really think she would still be waiting for you?"

Zack leaned forward and pressed his forhead against the clear glass. The vibration from the elevator's motor gently massaged his skull. "I did actually. It was the only thing that kept me strong. Even though everyone I ever trusted was gone, I knew she'd still be there."

"And if she wasn't?"

"I had no reason to think she wasn't. I didn't realize that I'd been away as long as I was. I thought we'd only been apart for a few months."

"But when you did realize, did you think she would still come back to you?"

"What's it to you Tseng?" said Zack, becoming irritated. He pressed himself off of the glass and turned back around to see the Turk smirking at him.

"I was just speculating," said Tseng, glancing nonchalantly at the electronic numbers on the panel flash 67. "What if you had come back and she was no where to be found? Or married with three children? Or you had just simply fallen out of her favor? What would you have done then?"

Zack fumbled around for an answer but one wouldn't come to him. Because he honestly didn't know what he would have done. He didn't want to think about it at all. Who did Zack have to rely on? Angeal was gone. Sephiroth was gone. Aerith was the only thing that Zack had left. If she hadn't been there waiting, Zack probably would have fallen apart.

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the 70th floor and granting Zack a reprieve from Tseng's invasive questions. He blew out a sigh of relief as the door whooshed open.

"Must be my lucky day today!" said Zack as Tseng tugged him out of the elevator. Just in front of them were two staircases that curved into each other and met at the top. Plush purple and red carpet cascaded down the steps and spread out across the floor in front of them. A giant chandelier hung in the center of the lobby and glinted shards of light all along the walls. Emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and a number of other rare jewels glittered upon it, dazzling Zack's eyes with an array of color. He had never seen anything so expensive in his life.

Tseng led Zack up one of the staircases and into the President's main office. The room was empty except for a massive metal, U-shaped desk. It had bulletproof glass anchored all the way around the edges creating a shield against would be assailants. And seated in the impossibly huge armchair in the center of the desk was President Shinra.


	6. Chapter 6

Tseng shoved Zack down to his knees. He unlocked Zack's hands from the cuffs that bound his wrists.

"Don't make me come back in here. Behave yourself," grumbled Tseng as he dropped the metal cuffs into the pocket of his crisp black jacket. Zack sneered at him, but inwardly he was grateful. His arm with the cast on had been aching terribly from being stuck in such an uncomfortable position for so long. He couldn't wait to get it off.

Tseng turned to face the President and bowed lowly. So low that his ponytail fell over his shoulder and brushed against the cold marble floor.

"Sir!" he said as he raised himself up, "At your request. Zack Fair. SOLDIER, First Class."

"Good work, Tseng. You are relieved," said the President.

"Sir!" Tseng bowed again and then turned to exit the office, leaving Zack alone.

President Shinra pressed himself out of his armchair and ambled around his massive desk. Zack had never seen the President in person before. For safety concerns, whenever he made announcements it was done on camera and broadcast over the television. He only made contact with the Heads of Department and that was only during weekly board meetings that were held in secret behind heavy, steel doors. The President had always looked stocky on screen but it was nothing compared to the real thing. He was _huge_. His three chins shook like gelatin with every step taken around the desk. White blond hair lay flat against his rotund head. The blood red, designer suit that the President wore had to have been custom made to make room for his ample waist. But it still seemed to be too tight. Zack saw the strain that the Presidents gut put on the shiny golden buttons that held the jacket together. They looked as if they could pop off at any moment.

The President came to a stop in front of Zack and glared ruefully down at him. Knelt before him, Zack felt impossibly inferior and small.

"I have questions, Mr. Fair," began the President, "questions that you _will_ answer. It is in your best interest to cooperate if you want to get out of this building in one piece."

Zack rose from his knees. Standing at 6'2, Zack was at least a foot taller than the diminutive President. He'd had enough. There was no way he was going to let anyone threaten him. Not after everything he'd been through. The President's eyes grew wary but he held his ground.

"I don't take orders from the Shinra anymore. Too bad for you," said Zack, glaring down at the President.

President Shinra looked down and inspected his jacket for dust, seemingly unaffected by Zack's insubordination.

"I'm sure you have your own questions," cooed the President, returning his gaze to Zack, "Questions about your old friend Angeal perhaps. I may be willing to reveal some useful information in return for yours."

Zack's felt his heart contract at the use of Angeal's name. He'd been like a father to Zack. Thinking about him was painful, but he would have given anything to learn all he could about his mentor. "Alright. I'll answer your questions. But I have a few conditions," said Zack.

"You are in no position to bargain, Mr. Fair," boomed the President, becoming irritated.

Zack cracked his knuckles loudly. "Just because you've got guards hanging around outside, doesn't mean anything. I could kill you three times before they could even get through those doors."

"Preposterous! You are unequipped with a broken arm," snorted the President.

Zack cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Details. You forget. I'm First Class. Trained by Angeal himself. It would be unwise to underestimate me."

President Shinra opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself abruptly. His eyes blazed with anger and his plump cheeks grew red. _Gotcha_, thought Zack.

"We shall see what your worth is soon enough, Mr. Fair. But since you will not be swayed and my time is very precious, let me hear these conditions of yours so we can get on with it."

"I want my contract with Shinra terminated. Let's call it early retirement. And I want to be left alone. No Turks lurking in the dark or following me around. Got that?"

President Shinra stroked one of his chins in thought. "Alright, Mr. Fair. That seems reasonable considering the ordeals you have overcome."

"Damn right!" said Zack.

"Very well. It shall be done. Now on to my--,"

"One more thing!" blurted Zack, cutting off the President, "I want…I want the Turks to stop harassing Aerith."

The President looked over at Zack quizzically. "Harassing?" he asked.

"Yeah. They keep watching her at the church. I keep trying to figure out why. She's not a fugitive. She's not a resistance member. So why keep her under surveillance? The only thing I can think of is that Tseng's just a big pervert." Zack couldn't keep himself from smiling. He hoped Tseng heard him.

President Shinra looked pained. "Oh no, no. Aerith is a very important girl. She is the last of her kind."

"Her kind? What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Zack.

"It means she is of special blood, Mr. Fair. But I'll get into that a little later. As for your condition, you have my word that no harm will come to her, for as long as I am President of this Company."

"And the Turks?"

"I will reprimand Tseng for his lack of…tact. They will not bother her again."

"Good. Then we have a deal. Ask me anything you like," smirked Zack. President Shinra took a moment to compose himself, smoothing the front of his coat with his stubby hands.

"What happened to Sephiroth?" he asked.

Whatever composure Zack had managed to muster was gone now, shattered like a pane of glass. Every painful memory from Nibelheim that he'd hidden deep in his mind now came rushing back in full force. He sank back down to his knees, wishing himself back into Aerith's embrace.

"Did you forget our agreement already?" said the President.

Zack shook his head. "No…It's just…wait, don't you know? Didn't Hojo tell you?"

"I want to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"He's dead. Sephiroth is dead."

"You are sure?"

"Yes. I saw him fall into the mako reactor myself."

"I want to know exactly what happened. Every single detail."

Zack took a deep breath and launched into the tale. He told the President of the original order to inspect the failure of the mako reactor. How when Sephiroth had seen the monsters that were being brewed inside and his mother's name draped across the wall, he'd become berserk. He'd locked himself away in the Shinra mansion, pouring over report after report, trying to uncover the mysteries surrounding his birth. Sephiroth finally emerged from the mansions basement, but his mind had been warped by whatever information he'd found down there. He laid wasted to the tiny town of Nibelheim and set off for the reactor. Zack had followed after him, as well as Tifa, their guide, and Cloud who was devastated over the destruction of his hometown. Sephiroth was unremorseful as he tore threw them with his masamune and ripped open the door to the room that housed Jenova.

"So he _was_ after Jenova…" grumbled the President.

"Yes. He managed to cut her free. But before he could finish the job, Cloud somehow managed to stop him. Sephiroth fell from the landing into the mako below."

The President cut Zack a sideways glance. "If that is indeed the case Mr. Fair, would you kindly explain to me why we have received several reports of Sephiroth being seen in Midgar recently?"

Zack's mouth felt dry. "That's impossible. Even the Great Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to survive a fall from that height much less the mako poisoning his body would have received," he choked.

"I beg to differ. Sephiroth is a legend. He is the closing thing this earth has to a living god. I find it hard to believe that a simple infantry man brought about his demise. Sephiroth is still alive. And I intend to seek him out."

"Why?!" exclaimed Zack, becoming exasperated, "Even if he somehow managed to survive, Sephiroth is mad! He'd kill you before you even saw it coming."

"Your concern is unwarranted Mr. Fair. Sephiroth and I are after the same thing. The Promised Land."

"What are you talking about? What's the Promised Land?"

The President lifted his arms above him. His eyes grew misty and distant, like he was recalling some beautiful memory. "A land of pure, untainted and infinite mako energy. A place where we'll never again have to worry about running out of mako ever again. The place where my new shining city will be built. Neo-Midgar."

Zack stared at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You're willing to find a murderous psychopath because of some stupid made up fairytale? What makes you think he'll even help you?"

"Ye of little faith. Professor Hojo has taken the liberty of bringing the Jenova specimen back with him from Nibelheim. If that's what you say is true and Sephiroth was truly after Jenova, our plan is already in effect. And if he wants her back, he'll have to cooperate."

"What!" cried Zack, jumping to his feet, "You brought that _thing _here!?" Alarmed, President Shinra snapped his fingers. But Zack moved quickly. He raised his good arm and brought his closed fist across the President's fat cheek. Blood and spit flew from his mouth, as he dropped down heavily to the floor.

The double doors behind Zack busted open and Tseng quickly made his way over, followed by two soldiers. Tseng dashed in front of Zack, creating a barrier between him and the fallen President while the other soldiers gripped both of Zack's arms and forced them behind his back. Zack groaned, the pain from his broken arm was unbearable and made black spots dance in front of his eyes.

"I told you to behave," spat Tseng. He curled his fist and punched Zack right in the gut. "And that's for calling me a pervert." Zack couldn't even respond with his charming wit. Tseng had knocked the breath out of him.

President Shinra was finally back on his feet. He leaned in close to Zack's face. "You'll pay handsomely for that. But you shall see that I'm right, Mr. Fair. Sephiroth and your friend from the church will lead us to the Promised Land. Whether they want to or not. They will grant us the gift of eternal energy. For they, the last descendants of the Ancients, are the only ones who can."

"Go…to hell," gasped Zack. He tried to break free from his restraints but the pain in his arm was blinding. He felt unconsciousness creeping over him.

The President looked over at Tseng. "Take him away and lock him up. Professor Hojo may do what he pleases with him. He is of no use to me anymore."

"Sir," said Tseng. Zack felt two more pairs of hands latch on to him and drag him back towards the exit. Just as he was pushed through the door, Zack heard the President speak once more.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Fair. Enjoy your early retirement…in our lovely prison cells." And the heavy doors swung shut, cutting Zack off from the President and any hope he had left for freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack had been locked up for a week. He sat on the pathetic cot in his small cell, wondering what was going on outside. It pained him to be cooped up for so long. Zack was a constant ball of energy and the lack of activity was driving him insane. There were only so many squats he could do. At least he had the guards to mess with. He had worked with most of them in the past so they didn't mind him goofing around with them. They were a pretty good source of gossip as well. He'd heard them talking about the loss of Reactor 1. Someone had blown it up.

Zack leaned back and rested his head against the cool metal wall. Who would blow up a Reactor? They were the main source of power for the city. Each sector had its own and depended greatly upon them. Zack could only imagine what was going on in Sector 1 right now. The citizens who lived underneath the plate got no sunlight and needed electricity 24/7. The people of the slums didn't have much, but now they didn't even have light either.

But, who would do that? They had to have known the consequences of such a massive attack. Were they trying to topple Shinra? One blown reactor wouldn't do that. You'd have to take out at least four or five to start making the suits sweat. Or maybe the culprits were taking action for another reason. Zack had heard about extremists who acted on behalf of the "Planet." Zack had never been up on the latest fads but he had heard about these people. They claimed that the Shinra's mako reactors were sucking the life right out of the earth and destroying it little by little. And Zack could see how claims like these could be true. The land surrounding Midgar had been in decay for some time. No plant or animal life could be seen for miles. So maybe the terrorists had been trying to save the earth?

Zack sighed heavily. It was no use thinking about it. There wasn't anything he could do anyway, locked up in this cell like a puppy. He'd just have to wait and see what happened. A loud clanging noise reverberated through the room. Zack sat up straight and craned his neck over to the door. Someone was knocking.

"Up and at'em, Zack. You got a visitor," said one of the guards through the bars.

"Oh, let me just freshen up!" said Zack, oozing sarcasm.

"No need. It's only me," said the form that slipped through the door. It wore a dark blue suit, a jet black tie and its hair in a ponytail. It was Tseng.

Zack was up and moving before he knew what he was doing. The cast that he'd been wearing was gone now, his arm finally healed, so he had a full range of motion. He grabbed Tseng by the front of his jacket and lifted him almost a foot off of the ground.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart right now!" shouted Zack. He shoved Tseng harder into the wall, making the metal creak and groan.

"Go ahead. I probably deserve it."

Zack lowered Tseng to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to talk to you, Zack. But if you want to hit me, I won't stop you." Zack stepped back from Tseng, confused. What was he trying to pull? He returned to the cot and sat down upon it, staring at Tseng no longer with rage but curiosity.

"What do you want?" he asked. Tseng dusted off his jacket and straightened his tie before he spoke. "I've had time to think over the past couple of days. I…I haven't quite been myself. It seems I have been acting selfishly as of late. I came here to apologize."

And Zack was up again, this time ready to strike. He cocked his arm back and swung straight into Tseng's nose. Tseng rocketed back into the wall and slid down it, blood dripping down onto his chin. The guards from outside busted through the door but Tseng raised his hand to stop them.

"It's alright. I'm alright," he said, waving them away with one hand and staunching his bloody nose with the other. The guards backed out of the room and closed the door again.

"How dare you?" Zack seethed. "You were supposed to be my friend, Tseng! I was supposed to be able to trust you! All those battles we went through together! I thought you had my back! How dare you come and apologize to me now!"

Tseng slowly rose to his feet. "I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've not acted as a friend should for the past few years. I can only blame my selfishness and greed. She…she will always be yours. I see that now."

Zack's eyes grew round. "She? Are you talking about Aerith? You threw me to the wolf because you wanted Aerith?!"

Tseng hung his head. "Yes. Even though I'm ashamed to admit it."

Zack backed away and sunk back down into the bed. Now it all made sense. Tseng had never wanted Zack to return because he'd wanted Aerith for himself. But Aerith had always been waiting for Zack. It must have killed Tseng to see Zack again.

"Did you always…" croaked Zack.

Tseng crossed the room and sat next to Zack on the cot. The blood from his nose had stopped flowing, but was now crusted all over his hands and jacket.

"Yeah, Zack. From when I was first assigned to her. But she never saw me as anything but a sneaky Shinra employee. And when you came along, I'd lost all hope. I was okay with it though. Because you were you. And I knew she'd be happy. But when you left and we all thought you were dead, I began to hope again. I waited and waited for her to forget you but…she never did. So when you showed up again, I resented you Zack. And I acted fool heartedly."

"Tseng, I…"

"I should have been there for you, Zack. But I wasn't. Please forgive me." Zack looked over at Tseng. He could tell by his eyes, which were warm and deep, that'd he'd meant it. But Zack still felt the bitter cold of betrayal coursing through his veins.

"I can't. I don't know how to trust you anymore," said Zack shaking his head.

"I understand," said Tseng, standing to leave. He turned to face Zack right before exiting the cell. "You have never lost your honor, Zack. I hope one day I can be worthy of honor such as yours. And I hope that when this whole situation is old news, things will be different. But for now, let me do you at least one kindness before we part ways. A gift, as it were. I've informed the guards to give you all the time you need alone when it arrives. Goodbye, Zack Fair." And Tseng exited the cell and closed the gate behind him. Zack pushed himself up from the cot and grasped the iron bars that separated the two of them.

"What gift?!" he blurted.

Tseng wiped the flaking blood from his chin. "You'll see." He turned and walked the rest of the way down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Zack released the bars. His feelings about Tseng were muddled and confused. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be so badly. Back to when he would have trusted Tseng with is life. But he couldn't blame Tseng for feeling the way he did. Aerith was indeed an amazing woman.

Zack turned back towards the cot. Something was laying on top of it that hadn't been there before. Zack stepped closer and saw that a thick stack of envelopes now sat on top of the sheets, tied together with a dark red ribbon. The papers were aged and yellow. Did Tseng leave this here? He picked up the stack and pulled the top most envelope from the bundle. Zack's eyes began to burn with tears as he read the ink writing scribbled beautifully across the front. He pushed the ribbon off of the rest of the stack and looked at all of the others. Tears broke free and rolled down his face as he saw that every single envelope had the same thing written on it:

_To Zack_

_From Aerith_


	8. Chapter 8

Zack sat on the floor, Indian style, in the center of his cell. Fanned out in a arc around him was every single letter that Aerith had written him while he had been away. Zack found it funny how one piece of paper could hold so many feelings. Every single letter had contained a piece of Aerith's heart, preserved in an envelope just for him. It had taken him nearly two hours, but he had read every single word. He ran his fingers over the paper and glimpsed the fragments that tugged at his soul.

'_It's been a month since you left. I miss spending time with you. Midgar just isn't the same without you.'_

'_I can't wait until you get home, Zack! Let's go see LOVELESS, okay? It could be our first official date!'_

'_Did your phone die out there? I've called you so many times. I don't want to forget the sound of your voice…'_

'_One of the wheels on our cart fell off today. I hit a bump and it just flew off! I tried to fix it, but I just couldn't without you….'_

'_Zack, please come back_.'

The metal door to Zack's cell clanged noisily and then groaned in protest as it was swung open. Zack snapped his eyes up to the guard that was now standing in the opening.

"Tseng's arranged a visitor for you. Half hour is all you get," grumbled the soldier.

A visitor? Who could possibly come to visit him? The guard stepped back out of the cell and the ushered in the mystery guest. He banged the door shut as he exited, leaving Zack and the visitor alone in the cell. Zack's jaw hung open and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw who it was. He stumbled clumsily to his feet and closed the distance between them.

"Hey stranger."

"Aerith…" Zack gathered her up in his arms and breathed her in. Yup, she was real alright.

"Thank you for the letters."

"My letters?"

"Yeah. I finally got them. Tseng gave them to me." Zack stepped back and waved his arm towards the letters that still lay scattered all over the floor. "I read every single one."

"Oh Zack…I'm so glad."

"When we get out of here, I promise that wagon will be fixed in no time. Better yet, I'll make you an even bigger one!"

"Yeah…that'd be great…" The light faded from Aerith's eyes as she looked down at the floor. She stepped away from Zack and knelt down amongst the letters, her eyes lightly scanning over them. She picked out one from the mass and began to read it out loud.

"'Zack. You always knew what to say to make me smile. You were such a goofball. I miss that. I wonder what you would say to me, feeling the way I do now? How do I feel better again? Only you can bring the smile back to my face. I keep you forever in my heart. Aerith.'" Aerith released the paper and let it flutter back down to the ground lifelessly.

"I wrote that…the day I knew you weren't coming back."

Zack crossed over to Aerith and knelt down beside her. He saw a glistening streak along her cheek leading down to the edge of her jaw. A single tear gathered there and then fell, splattering upon the paper below.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm here now. That's all that matters, right?"

Aerith cracked a weak smile. "I guess you're right. Maybe I still don't really believe it. I don't think I can ever explain to you the pain I felt when I had to force myself to say goodbye to you. But to be honest…having you back hurts even more."

"Why?"

"I'm not a visitor, Zack," choked Aerith bitterly. "The guard said I was but I'm not. I'm a prisoner just like you. I'm not free.. I never will be. The Shinra will never let me live a normal life. I…I can't be with you."

Zack curled his arms around Aerith and pulled her close. He could feel her trembling against his chest. He wanted to take away all of her pain and sadness, leaving only her warm smile.

"How did this happen?" chuckled Zack. "Usually you're the one who's trying to make me feel better. We'll be alright, you'll see. Who cares about the Shinra? I'll get you away from them, I promise."

Aerith tilted her head and peered up at Zack.

"How?"

"You let me worry about that."

"Do you really promise, Zack?"

"Men of honor always keep their promises."

A smile lit Aerith's face up brilliantly and cast all of her sadness away. She leaned forward and brushed her lips ever so gently against Zack's, sealing the promise between them. Zack, not expecting the kiss, lost his balance in surprise. He tipped over to the side, bringing Aerith down with him and the two thudded to the ground atop of the pile of letters. As they lay there side by side, Zack felt a calm wash over him, like every single thing in the world was perfect in that one moment. He didn't even care that they were both locked up in a Shinra prison cell. As long as he was with Aerith, everything would be alright.

Zack drew his hand along the skin of Aerith's jaw and traced a line along it. Her skin was silken perfection, smooth and warm to the touch. He ran his fingertips along her collar bone and up the curve of her neck until finally they brushed against her rose colored lips. Aerith laced her fingers with his. She brought each of Zack's fingers to her lips individually, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of every one. Zack felt a stirring in his stomach, like a fire building within. Was this what love felt like? Zack leaned in closer and covered Aerith's lips with his. Aerith curled her fingers into Zack's hair as she returned the kiss, massaging his scalp gently. She parted her lips, inviting Zack to explore further with the tip of his tongue. The kisses that Zack and Aerith shared overflowed with emotion, just like the letters that they were sprawled across.

Zack was sampling the soft flesh of Aerith's neck when he heard a loud thud from the other side of the cell door. Bursts of gunfire rang out in the hall, mixed with shouts and yells and then silence fell. Zack's SOLDIER instincts kicked in instantly.

"Stay down," Zack whispered to Aerith. "Get under the cot just in case." Aerith nodded nervously, fear running wild in her eyes. She crawled past Zack and slid herself underneath the metal frame of the cell cot.

Zack felt compromised. He was at a vast disadvantage being in a cell. Although he knew were an attack would come from, there was limited space for him to maneuver in and there was no possible way for him to get a good vantage point. And there was the small detail of him being unarmed. Zack moved a silently as he could over to the cell door and pressed himself against it. Slowly, he raised himself up to the opening in the door and peaked through the bars. The two guards that had been posted outside now lay slumped to the floor. Bullet holes riddled the walls of the hallway. Zack couldn't see very far down towards the end of the hallway but he could hear voices echoing.

"Do you think she's down here?"

" $&! She could be anywhere man! This building is $(%* huge! And if I see anymore stairs…"

"Barrett, focus."

"Whatever. Tch, don't be telling' me to focus…"

Zack slid back down the door. Aerith poked her head out from underneath the bed.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Zack, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. Keep your head down, okay?"

Aerith nodded her head stiffly before disappearing back underneath the bed. At that moment, the door to the cell swung open. Zack leapt back from the entrance towards the back of the cell, ready to strike. He was ready to start swinging when recognition sunk in.

"Zack!" yelled Aerith. She rolled out from underneath the cot and ran over to Zack. She wound her arm through his and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I think this is a rescue."

"A rescue?" Aerith looked up towards the open door. Both Zack and Aerith stared in disbelief.

"Cloud?" said the two, in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cloud! You're alive!"

Bursting with happiness, Zack leapt across the tiny cell and gripped Cloud in the tightest bear hug he could muster. He lifted him clear off of the floor and spun him around several times with giddy delight.

"Cloud, I can't believe it's you! It's really you! How'd you know where to find me? This is SO awesome!"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Oh Cloud, you joker! This is so great! I didn't know what happened to you, man!"

"Put me down-"

"So _you_ had my buster sword! I was wondering where it went! And I gotta tell you-"

"Aerith, WHO is this?"

Zack stopped mid-spin and looked up at Cloud. The smile faded from his face when he saw the look that Cloud was giving him. It wasn't the look that an old friend would give to another after such a long separation. It was one of silent question and apprehension.

"Cloud? You serious? It's me, Zack."

"What the HELL you doin', Cloud?"

Another man entered the cell. He was large and just…very large. He wore dusty green cargo pants, a torn brown vest and a pair of dog tags which hung from his neck. Every single limb on the man was made up of bulging muscles just waiting to burst the seams of his ragged clothing. All except his right arm, which wasn't an arm at all but large gatling gun that was grafted in all the way up to his elbow.

"We SUPPOSED to be finding' Aeirth and you up in here huggin' dudes! And you're telling' ME to focus? $&*^$!"

Zack lowered Cloud back down to the ground and released him. Confusion and hurt swam through his mind. How could Cloud not know him?

"Just a misunderstanding," said Cloud, brushing himself off. "I think he thought I was someone else. But in any case, Aerith's in here too."

Zack backed away and placed himself between Aerith and the other two men. Cloud wasn't of the right state of mind, he obviously was still being affected by the mako and Zack had no clue who the other man was, but he looked dangerous. There was no way he was losing Aerith again.

"You're not taking Aerith anywhere until I know what's going on here. Who are you?"

"Oh hell no! I'll be the one askin' questions here!" said the giant man, pointing his gun arm at Zack. "You the one in the prison cell, so _you_ the one who can't be trusted!"

"Wait, Barret!" Before Zack could restrain her, Aerith darted from behind him and walked right up to the gun-toting black man.

"Aerith! What are you doing!" exclaimed Zack.

"It's okay," said Aerith. "I know them. They came to help me."

"What?"

"Barret, this is Zack. He used to be a member of SOLDIER, but the Shinra betrayed him. He's alright, I promise!"

Barret studied Zack for a moment, no doubt trying to decide how much of a liability he was. Zack waited for the gunshot to ring out, but it never came. Instead, Barrett lowered his gun arm and extended the hand on his other arm.

"Any enemy of Shinra is a friend of mine. Name's Barrett Wallace, leader of AVALANCHE."

"Uh, nice to meet you," said Zack, nervously shaking Barret's hand. "Wait a minute. You're the guys who blew up the reactor!"

"Yessir, that was us. And we were 'bout to blow another one before those Shinra dogs decided to play dirty. They blew the plate support for Sector 7."

"They blew the plate support!"

"Yeah. Flattened the slums just to get to us. Damn shame. The Shinra is always takin' from the little people, but this time the went to far! So we came here to some payback!"

"Why were you looking for Aerith, though?" asked Zack.

"Well, when the plate fell I….I thought my little girl was still in there. But Aerith, she saved her and brought her to Sector 5 at the cost of bein' captured by those damn Turks. I don't think I could ever repay her for that. The least I could do was break her out of this &$(* place."

"You did that?" asked Zack, who was now looking at Aerith in a whole new light. Aerith nodded her head and blushed.

"It was nothing!" she said bashfully. Zack knew that Aerith was always kind and gentle but a new side of her was beginning to show. A side that was made up of strength, resilience and courage. Zack couldn't believe it was possible for her to become any more perfect, but Aerith kept proving him wrong every day.

"We should really get going," spoke Cloud.

"Yeah, you right," added Barret. "Aerith let's get out of here."

Aerith walked back over to Zack and took his hands in hers. "Will you come with us Zack? My gut is telling me that to go with them is the right decision. All these questions I have about myself…I have to find the answers. And if you're with me, I know I can."

"Aerith. You don't have to ask. If you trust them, then so do I. From now on, every step I take will be right next to yours." Zack smiled down at Aerith and then planted a kiss in her soft auburn hair. He released her and then stepped over to speak to Barret.

"So, what's the situation out there?"

"It wasn't too bad getting' past security on the way in so we got up here pretty easily. But, something' jus ain't right on these upper floors."

"How do you mean?"

"Every floor past this one is crawlin' with monsters! We haven't found anybody alive for a while now. We think somebody else is in here too. Or some_thing_."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," said Cloud. "But we can't waste time. We need to meet up with the others. I'll take point." With that, Cloud slid back out of the cell and disappeared down the hall.

"Spiky-headed…always runnin' off…*&%," said Barret, shaking his head. "Ah well, we better follow him. Try to keep up."

Zack, Aerith and Barret exited the tiny cell and followed after Cloud. The floor was eerily quiet, no employees, no guards. None that were alive anyway. The only sounds that could be heard were their echoing footsteps and the dim hum of electricity. They weaved through a maze of office cubicles and emerged into a room that was full of wooden crates stacked from the floor to the ceiling. The trio made their way around the crates into the center of the room. There they saw Cloud standing in front of some sort of storage device. The metal unit was torn and twisted in awkward angles and a trail of blood leaked from the gaping hole in its center. Barret set his gun arm and silently signaled that he would scout out the area ahead. Cautiously, Barret stepped over the blood and followed the trail. Cloud still stood frozen in front of the unit, making no acknowledgment of Zack and Aerith's presence. As Zack got closer to investigate, Cloud collapsed to his knees.

"Cloud! What happened?" shouted Zack as he dashed forward to catch Cloud.

"It's…I don't…Je…va…"

"What are you saying? I don't understand."

"Za…moved….on it's own," sputtered Cloud.

"What moved?" Zack didn't have a clue what Cloud was trying to say. He grasped Cloud's shoulders and shook him to try and bring him back to his senses. Zack felt desperation seep into his heart. Besides Aerith, Cloud was the only friend in the world that he had left. They'd fought together, laughed together and overcome impossible odds together. And then it was all taken away in an instant by Professor Hojo and his mako torture. But now, even though physically Cloud was better, his mind was still fragmented and weak. Zack prayed that Cloud would remember and be his friend again.

Finally, Cloud's blue eyes came back into focus and he started to calm down.

"I'm fine. I just…I just need a moment." he said.

"Hey no prob. Take all the time you need." said Zack, patting him on the shoulder. Barret reappeared a moment later. His face was even whiter than Cloud's has been, completely drained of color.

"You guys have to see this. I ain't never seen anything like this $!%" he sputtered.

"What's up there?" asked Aerith.

Barret shook his head. "I can't even explain it. Ya'll gotta come and see this for yourselves."

Zack helped Cloud back up to his feet and the four of them pressed on. The blood trail stretched on through the upper floors, streaking along the lab and up through the Presidential lobby. They followed it up the stairs that Zack had traveled up with Tseng only a week before and into the President's office.

Zack had expected to see the President sitting smug and happy behind his bulletproof desk. Whatever it was that was lurking in the Shinra Building _surely_ wouldn't be able to get through security. But that was definitely NOT the case. Every guard had been laid to waste and only monsters had been left in their wake. The President didn't have any protection whatsoever. He would have never seen what hit him.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is that what I think it is?" said Zack as he inched forward towards the desk. The President was sitting behind it alright, but he wasn't smug or happy. He was dead. And emerging from his slumped form was any incredibly long and thin silver blade.

Zack fell to his knees. "It can't be. Is…is that Sephiroth's sword?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tired. Zack was just ridiculously tired. And confused. He wanted to fall asleep so badly and just forget about everything, if only for a few hours. He rolled over uncomfortably in the worn inn bed, unable to fall asleep. Zack had never thought that his memory was very good to begin with but he was certain that he was suffering from information overload. Three days had past since he and the rest had seen the President of the Shinra company lying dead at his desk, with Sephiroth's sword driven deep into his body and he still felt like he knew nothing at all.

So much had happened in the span of three days. The discovery of the President's body, the emergence of his son Rufus and his self declared presidency over the Shinra Company, learning about the existence of the Ancients and finally escaping Midgar all together. But the biggest shock of all was the discovery that Sephiroth, the shining star of SOLDIER, was still alive.

But, how? Cloud defeated him, didn't he?

Zack sighed heavily. Well at least Cloud had gotten _that_ part of the story right. Upon reaching the small town of Kalm; Zack, Aerith, Cloud, Barret, Tifa (who Zack had been astonished to see) and new addition Red XIII (some sort of talking cat that they had released from Hojo's lab) all stopped for the night at the local inn. Everyone had been interested in knowing more about the mystery behind the Great Sephiroth and Cloud had willingly obliged to tell the tale. And he'd been doing a fair job of it except for one tiny detail. Zack had been completely edited out.

Zack snapped his eyes open, giving up on any further attempt on getting to sleep. Maybe he'd just go for a walk. He pushed himself up, the worn mattress squeaking beneath him, and slid out of the bed as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake Aerith, who lay asleep in the adjacent bed or Red XIII who was curled up comfortably at her feet. He shoved his feet into his boots, tiptoed from the room, grimacing as one of the floorboards creaked, and made it through the door into the hall outside.

Zack hadn't a clue how long he'd been laying in bed making feeble attempts at sleep, but the sky was a deep blue when he stepped outside into the midnight air. Stars dotted the country sky and glowed warmly in the moonlight. The town was peaceful and quiet with only the sound of crickets interrupting the silence. Zack had only taken a few steps away from the inn when a hushed voice called out.

"Can't sleep either, huh Fair?"

Zack whirled around searching for the source. He found it in the form of a beautiful young woman. She lounged casually against the outside wall of the inn with her gloved hands hidden behind her. Her long, brown hair was draped over her shoulder, swaying in the cool breeze.

"Tifa. Wasn't expecting anyone to still be awake," said Zack, turning on the charm.

"Couldn't sleep with Barret's snoring. It's like he's got a chainsaw for a nose."

Zack choked back a laugh picturing this. "A chainsaw? It's that bad?"

"Yes, you have no idea. I've been staring at the ceiling for two hours."

"Maybe you should invest in ear plugs."

"Trust me, I've tried," she said giggling. "Nothing works! I swear they can probably hear Barret all the way in Wutai! I seriously don't know how Cloud does it…."

The two felt silent at the mention of Cloud. It had been awkward sitting in the room, listening to a story that the both of them knew was only half true. Zack had wanted to say something, anything, and he was sure that Tifa did too. But what could they possibly have said?

"Look, Tifa-" began Zack.

"I know something's wrong with him, Zack," interrupted Tifa.

"You…you do?"

"Yeah, I do. I know Cloud better than he knows himself. Or at least I thought I did. He…he's not the same. The way he talks, walks, even the way he fights, it's all different. It's like he's a different person. To be honest…he kinda reminds me of you."

Zack shifted his weight uncomfortably. Cloud reminded her of him? _Well, he does still have my sword_, thought Zack. Tifa pushed herself from the wall and walked over to Zack, eyes pleading.

"What happened to him Zack? I know you know! There's no way that he could have known all those things! Cloud never came to Nibelheim! He couldn't have…he just couldn't…"

Zack was pained. Should he even try to tell her the truth? "Tifa. What do you remember from that night? After Sephiroth died?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not much. I was out cold for a long time. I woke up at Zangan's place, just outside of town. He told me the Shinra had occupied Nibelheim and that they weren't letting anyone in. And when I finally did make it into town it was like none of it had happened…The town was in perfect condition, no trace of the fire at all and no one remembered a thing." Tifa frowned and shook her head again as if she was trying to rid the memory from her mind.

Zack sighed and leaned against the wall. He couldn't resist comforting a lady in distress. _Might as well spill the beans_, he thought.

"Cloud…he was there."

"He couldn't have been. I would have seen him!"

"Myself, Sephiroth and two infantry men were assigned to Nibelheim. You remember that, right?"

Tifa nodded hesitantly.

"Cloud was one of those men. But he didn't want anyone to know he was there so he kept his helmet on the whole time."

Tifa's eyes glistened with moisture. "What? But why…why wouldn't he want to see me?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him that. If he remembers. But I think I can at least explain what happened to Nibelheim. It was the Shinra. They are very efficient at…covering things up. They probably reconstructed the town, hired actors to play the townspeople and removed all the evidence."

"But what happened to you and Cloud? I tried to look for you but I didn't even know where to start…"

"We were taken into custody," said Zack, his eyes darkening at the thought. "Professor Hojo, the Head of the Science Department saw to it that we were used in one of his experiments. Cloud…he couldn't take it. He suffered from severe mako poisoning."

"Mako poisoning?"

"Yeah, it was bad. He could barely talk or move. Which is why I was amazed when he just showed up at the Shinra Building looking perfectly fine! But he didn't remember me at all, which is probably the mako's fault."

Tifa fell silent and retreated into her thoughts. She stared down at the floor and ground her toe into the soft earth. Zack couldn't help but remember Tifa's words in the mako reactor all those years ago and feel a pang of guilt.

"_Sephiroth…SOLDIER…Mako reactors…Shinra…Everything! I hate them all!" _If it wasn't for him and the Shinra Company, Tifa would be living a normal life.

"I never got a chance to thank you, Zack."

"For what?"

"For saving me. In the reactor."

"You don't have to thank me," said Zack, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do. I'd probably have died from the wound Sephiroth gave me."

Zack pushed himself off of the wall and made for the door of the inn. He paused with his fingers on the door handle.

"There was one part of Cloud's story that was true. I didn't save you, Tifa. Cloud did. He would have given his life to protect you." And then Zack pulled the door open and stepped back into the inn, leaving Tifa just before the first tear spilled from her eyes.

Zack made his way back into his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He stalked up to the beds and saw Red XIII crack a sleepy eye open.

"Sorry, Red. Didn't mean to wake ya."

"Trouble sleeping?" asked the cat.

"Yeah," whispered Zack. "But I think you can help me out. Can you do me a favor?" Red XIII lifted his head from his paws and groggily at him.

"Trade with me? You can have the whole bed to yourself."

Red cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"More than sure," smirked Zack.

"As you wish," said Red as he hopped noiselessly from his spot to Zack's bed. He circled around on the creaky mattress twice before settling into the pillows and closing his eyes once more.

Zack kicked off his boots and lowered himself onto Aerith's bed. He scooted in behind her and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled back into Zack's chest, reacting to his touch even in sleep. Her breathing was smooth and steady, her face looked serene as if she were sleeping in the clouds. Zack brushed her hair from her neck and pressed a kiss just below her ear. He wished he could stop time and live forever in this moment. Nothing else mattered in the world as long as he was with Aerith.

"I love you, Aerith," he whispered gently into her ear. Aerith's hand weaved itself into Zack's as she shifted on the mattress. Zack smiled, but only faintly, for sleep had finally welcomed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Sorry I've been taking so long between updates! But you know, I gotta pay dem bills. Next up, Zack thinks that maybe it's time he took this trust Buster Sword Back... _


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh! A chocobo!"

Aerith ran from the group, her pink dress flapping around her ankles in the wind. She came to a stop in front of a long wooden fence; one side of a large pen that held about eight chocobos. The huge, bright yellow birds strutted lazily around the pen, nipping at the grass here and there. Aerith squealed with delight as she saw an infant chocobo let out a loud "Kweh!" and dash back over to its mother.

"They're so cute!" said Aerith, who hung onto the fence excitedly. Zack couldn't help laughing. Aerith was ridiculous around cute animals.

"Do you think they'll let us ride them!"

"Of course they will!" boomed Barret, clinking his gun arm against the top beam. "This is the Chocobo Ranch. People come from all around to ride chocobos from this place. And they breed some of the best racing chocobos here too."

"Come on, Barret. Let's find the manager. We need to keep moving if we're going to keep up with Sephiroth," said Tifa.

Zack's stomach tightened at the mention of Sephiroth's name. The six of them had been on his trail ever since they'd left Midgar, following rumors and whispers of sightings. The ever elusive 'Man in the Black Cape' seemed to always be just out of reach. However, Zack felt conflicted. Of course he wanted to find Sephiroth and finish him once and for all. He, as well as the Shinra, were responsible for so much pain and despair. But guilt still lingered in Zack's heart no matter how hard he tried to push it away. Sephiroth had once been his friend. Somehow, through the missions they had been assigned together, Zack had broken through Sephiroth's icy glare and seen the intelligent, gifted, loyal and lonely man inside. And even though Sephiroth had committed heinous crimes; if he had shown remorse, Zack was certain he would have forgiven him.

"$*% crazy, &$^^&*," grumbled Barret. "I ain't lookin forward to meetin' up with that silver haired spook. But I guess you right."

"Okay, there's probably someone we can talk to in the stable. Let's go."

"Oooo, I wanna go too!" said Aerith, hopping off of the fence. She followed Tifa and Barret around the border of the pen and disappeared into the massive barn just behind it. The only ones left outside from the group were Red XIII, who was already napping in a nice shady spot of grass, and Cloud who had started doing squats.

Zack did a double take. Squats! He loved doing squats! Zack dashed over to Cloud in delight.

"It's been forever since I've done some squats! Mind if I join?" blurted Zack excitedly. Cloud looked at Zack disdainfully as if he'd just burst in on him using the toilet. But to Zack's surprise, Cloud nodded stiffly and continued his reps.

Grateful, Zack started his first squat eagerly. 1...2...3...So far, the trip from Midgar had been great. Zack finally felt like he belonged somewhere, like he had purpose again. But ever since meeting up again in the Shinra Building, Cloud had been distant and cold to Zack. No matter how hard Zack tried to interact with Cloud, he wanted nothing to do with him. And Zack had tried EVERYTHING he could think of. He'd tried to talk to Cloud about their assignments together, Modeoheim and Nibelheim, how they had joked about both being from small country towns but Cloud didn't remember a thing. He would just say 'Sorry, you're thinking of someone else' and walk away.

15...16...17...Zack was working up a sweat now. He felt the beginnings of a tingle in his quad muscles and welcomed the sensation. Angeal had always said to never start counting until you felt the burn. Angeal's voice echoed in Zack's head. _You're muscles will hate you at first, but they will thank you later. Don't fight it, just play along for a much as you can. _

Zack stopped his squats abruptly. The memory of Angeal hurt him painfully, even more than the acid burning his muscles. He looked over at Angeal's sword which Cloud had driven into the ground a few feet away. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Zack yearned to have its subtle weight resting on his shoulders again. _Maybe if I just play along instead of fighting it_...

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud, who had paused midway through a squat.

"Oh -ah nothing. Just rusty I guess," lied Zack.

"You only did 17."

"It was 18!"

"No. I'm pretty sure you only did 17."

"Whatever! So, I'm out of practice! Don't rub it in!"

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment and then laughter broke out between them. Zack felt a wave of relief wash over him. _This_ was the Cloud he knew.

"Hey Cloud," started Zack, deciding that now was a good a time as any to ask, "Where'd you get that sword?" Cloud glanced at the sword and his brow knitted together as if he were confused. It was almost as if he had just seen it for the first time and was now getting the chance to have a really good look at it. His blue eyes fogged over and then suddenly he fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Uhh….ow!" he cried.

"Cloud! Are you alright!" gasped Zack as he dashed over to Cloud's side.

"Y-yeah," he said, brushing Zack away. "Just a headache. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Cloud nodded groggily and stood, dusting the earth from his pants. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, taking in Angeal's sword again.

"I can't remember where I got the sword from. I've had it ever since I joined SOLDIER so it's probably just a standard issue style. I don't really use it, I just…I just feel more comfortable with it around."

_So do I_, thought Zack.

"I was just thinking how crazy it is that we were both in SOLDIER and never bumped into each other," pressed Zack.

"It's not that crazy," said Cloud shrugging his shoulders. "SOLDIER gets stationed all over the world. Its not surprising that we've never crossed paths."

"I guess that makes sense," said Zack. "I just…I just wish we had known each other before all this stuff happened," he added sheepishly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I thought we did?" said Cloud stiffly. "What happened to all that talk of us in Nibelheim?"

"Oh, well I realized you were right," said Zack quickly. "I mean you would have remembered by now if we'd known each other. My mistake."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Zack as if he didn't quite believe what he'd just heard. And for good reason, because Zack had been lying through his teeth. But after a moment, his face softened and he nodded in agreement.

"Now," said Zack changing the subject, "I was wondering if you would help me out with something else."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Since I'm so behind with my squat reps and you'd probably squash me in a competition, why don't we spar a little bit? If you're up to it of course," said Zack mischievously.

Cloud's face lit up. "I'm always up for a good fight. I'm game," he said.

"Okay, okay, but, let's make it a little interesting," added Zack, rubbing his hands together. "Hmmm, let's see. If you win, you can have all my Master materia."

"Ha! You sure you want to give that up? Better start saying goodbye to it now."

"Smack talk wont get you anywhere!" chortled Zack. "But if I win…I get that Buster Sword of yours."

Cloud hesitated for a moment, the smile fading from his face. His eyes flicked to the sword again, weighing its importance.

"I…I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You said yourself that you barely use the thing," said Zack, panicking slightly. He wanted that sword back, _badly_. And this was probably the only way he was ever going to part Cloud from the sword. Even though Zack knew he had given it to Cloud all that time ago, it was only because he didn't think he was going to be around to see another day.

"A-alright then," said Cloud finally. "But only because I already know you've got no chance of beating me. I already hear that materia calling to me," he added confidently.

Zack inwardly sighed a breath of relief. "Keep talkin' Cloud! We'll see what happens!"

The two of them moved a bit away from the chocobo pen and further in the grassy plain that surrounded the farm. Red XIII, who was now awake, looked on expectantly; his flaming tail swaying back and forth lazily in the shade. Zack took several steps back from Cloud, drew his sword and settled his legs into a wide stance. He saw Cloud do the same. He felt his senses highten, his vision focus and his breathing slow; the familiar effects of his SOLDIER conditioning.

"Anything goes!" he shouted over to Cloud. "Well, no low blows," Zack added, thinking fondly of Aerith, "but everything else is fair game!"

Zack saw Cloud nod curtly and began to count off. "3...2...1...GO!"

Zack shot forward, almost flying towards Cloud, his sword arcing in a downwards slash. Cloud blocked just as quickly and their swords bounced off of each other in a jarring clash of metal. Cloud swung his fist towards Zack's jaw, but just missed as Zack dodged and began a fury of full force attacks.

To a spectator, Zack and Cloud must have looked like two pairs of legs, spiky hair and a blur of glinting metal. Zack felt completely in his element, moving and slashing like he was performing an exquisite dance. Zack leapt upwards, flipping over Cloud's head to attack from the other side, but Cloud was there to meet him when he landed. _He's fast_, thought Zack, parrying a barrage of attacks from Cloud who had managed to take advantage of Zack's momentary hesitation and turn on the offensive_. It's almost like…I'm fighting myself. Our styles are so similar. I'll have to keep him off balance_. Zack sidestepped another attack and swung his legs into Cloud's, sweeping him off of his feet. Cloud landed on the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. Zack raised his sword for the next attack, but in that same moment Cloud raised his arm upwards. His elbow all the way down to his fingertips began to glow a bright crimson color. Zack's eyes grew round as saucers and he leapt back, just in time-

"FIRE!" shouted Cloud. A hot, blazing ball of fire sprung forward from Cloud's hand, narrowly missing Zack's face. He felt the heat singe the tip of his ear as it passed.

"Whoa!" Zack backed off, creating distance between the two of them once more. Cloud pushed himself back onto his feet, a smirk on his face. However Zack could see that his breathing ragged. Zack knew he had to be tired. No infantry man would have a chance in a real fight against a First Class SOLDIER. But even so, Cloud endured. His clothes were all dusty now and his hair surprisingly enough looked even crazier, but his crystal blue eyes remained focused and trained on Zack. The pair circled each other like two lions, weapons ready for the next strike.

"Not bad Cloud! I'm impressed!" yelled Zack.

"Don't think you can finish me off that quickly!" Cloud shouted back.

Zack smirked. "Okay, try this then!" Zack gripped the handle of his sword tighter and felt the warmth of his materia creep through his arm. He drew his sword over his head and brought it down hard into the ground before him.

"QUAKE!" he bellowed. The earth rumbled and shook where Zack had made contact with his blade and a jagged line etched its way in the ground towards Cloud. Cloud tried to back away from it, but it was to late. The ground beneath him shot up like a skyscraper and flung him upwards into the air. Zack saw his chance and darted forward. He grabbed Cloud in mid air by the scruff of his collar and threw him down hard into the floor. Before Cloud could surprise him again, Zack swung his sword down and brought it to rest against the pulse in Cloud's neck.

"What are you doing!" shouted a voice. Zack and Cloud both swiveled their heads to see Aerith, Tifa and Barret walking over to them. His concentration broken, Zack finally realized the ruckus they must have been causing. A great big gash scarred the earth from where his Quake spell had hit and there were little scorch marks in the grass from where Cloud had cast Fire.

"Just some friendly sparring. Right Cloud?" said Zack, removing his sword from Cloud's neck and extending his hand. A small smile graced Cloud's lips as he took Zack's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Yeah, you know, to pass the time," he said.

"Friendly sparring?" questioned Tifa. "You scared the chocobos half to death! I thought the landlord was going to have a fit! Not to mention the state of the field. Look at that crack in the ground!"

"And look at your hair!" said Aerith, who had made her way over to Zack and was examining the left side of his head. "It's all lopsided!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Zack dropped his sword and felt at his hair. It was definitely shorter.

"Not to worry, Zack," said another voice. Zack looked down and saw that Red XIII had padded over from his spot underneath the tree. "That was an excellent match. I would love the chance to battle both of you one day. But from what I could see, even though you may have lost some fur from a superb attack by Cloud, you are indeed the victor."

"Thanks, Red!" Zack wheeled around to face Cloud. "Ah, you hear that! Red says I'm the victor! And to the victor go the spoils! Pay up!"

Cloud looked pained. He pulled Angeal's sword from the ground and reluctantly held it out to Zack. Zack's insides were bursting with joy. He had back in his hands the only thing left of Angeal's. It had helped him so many times and been a constant reminder of the kind of person Zack wanted to be.

Zack looked back up at Cloud and opened his mouth to say something smart but closed it again when he saw the look on Cloud's face. Cloud looked as though someone had just stolen his bike. He looked down at the sword longingly, all the while trying to look calm and collected in front of the others.

Zack cut his eyes back to the sword and began to see it differently. Yes he wanted the sword back but did he really _need_ it anymore? Angeal was gone, that was true, but he didn't need a sword to remember everything that he'd been taught. All of those memories would always be tucked away safely in the warmest part of Zack's heart. Plus, it looked as though Cloud would probably need the sword now more than Zack ever would.

Zack pushed the sword back into Cloud's arms.

"Only joking, Cloud. I could never take this from you."

"You sure?" choked Cloud. "I mean, you won it fair and square. And you're gonna need a sword soon. The one you have isn't going to last you much longer."

"It's fine. I'll just get a bat and put some nails in it or something. Just…just make sure you take care of it okay? Use brings about wear, tear and rust."

And before Cloud could say anything else about it, Zack turned around and slung his arm around Aerith who made fun of his hair all the way as they walked back to the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

Zack felt gross. Like _really_ gross. He sat disguised, hidden amongst the cargo, in the smelliest, itchiest Shinra uniform of all time. Sneaking onto the ship in order to get to the western continent was great, but smelling like a foot was _not_. If Zack had his way, he would just strip every stitch of clothing off of his body, dive off the side of the boat and swim back home to Gongaga.

Zack lounged against a wooden crate, scratching at his neck and blew out a sigh. The past week seemed to have flown by in a whirlwind of events. He and the gang had made good use of the chocobos they had rented and continued to sniff out Sephiroth's trail. Unfortunately, leads became even more scarce the further they traveled away from Midgar. But in a strange turn of events, the most unlikely person appeared before them bearing the much needed gift of information. Tseng.

Zack tried to scratch underneath his helmet as he thought this over. Tseng had told them that Sephiroth was headed towards Junon so he could cross the ocean, which confused Zack greatly. Why had he helped them? Zack was sure that the Turks had been given orders to recapture them and they could have done so easily. But Tseng had let them go, pointing them in the right direction.

And why did Sephiroth want to cross the ocean? What was his goal? Was his mind still warped by the information he had digested in the Shinra mansion? Was he still trying to fulfill his self-proclaimed destiny to become the ruler of the planet?

Echoing footsteps threw Zack from his thoughts. He tensed, sensing the movement nearing his position. A Shinra soldier appeared moments later in the maze of boxes where Zack hid. Immediately, he stopped scratching, scrambled to his feet and saluted.

"Sorry, sir! I-ah-got lost! So many boxes-uh, sir!"

The soldier tilted his head to the side, his expression a mystery hidden behind his helmet. Zack feared that his cover had been blown but, instead of a stern reprimand, the soldier began to giggle innocently.

"At ease soldier. It's me, Aerith."

Zack let out a sigh and relaxed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought I was done for!"

"Maybe if you weren't taking a nap, you would have heard me!"

"I wasn't napping! I was-uh-thinking about stuff!"

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "Well at least now I know that my disguise is convincing." She removed her helmet and let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Yeah, well my disguise is laced with itching powder and smells like butt," lamented Zack as he resumed scratching.

"Take a breather then. There are no soldiers around. Not any _real_ ones anyway. They're all on deck."

Aerith closed the distance between the two of them and gently removed Zack's helmet. Cool, fresh air flowed over his skin and along his neck refreshingly. Aerith moved her lips closer to Zack's but hesitated just before they met. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"What?" whispered Zack.

"Oh, you're right. You DO stink."

Zack flung his arms up in the air. "Oh just great. Not only does this uniform itch and smell, it's messing up my game too!"

Aerith chuckled and placed her helmet back over her head. "You're game is fine. I'd be with you always. Even if you do stink. Just make sure you take a bath when we get to Costa Del Sol, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I think."

"C'mon let's join the others. Barrett is trying to eavesdrop on Rufus."

Zack reluctantly stuffed his head back into his helmet and followed Aerith out of the maze of cargo. The ship's hold was immense, holding hundreds of wooden crates and boxes. Zack could feel the subtle sway of the ocean rock the ship steadily as it chugged along. He was in no way a sea-faring man, preferring the predictable and stable feel of dry land. He found it unnerving that his balance was a slave to the water.

Aerith led him up a long flight of stairs and out into the ship's deck. The air tasted of salt and the sun beat down onto them ferociously. Zack scanned over the deck, looking for the others members of the group.

Zack spotted Tifa immediately. Not only did she still have her gloves on but the fabric on the vest of her uniform was stretched out within an inch of its life. Tifa never hid the fact that she had been blessed with an ample chest but today that blessing was turning out to be a curse. However, she was playing smart, patrolling high up on the mast in the bird's nest where no one could bother her or see what was straining to escape her uniform.

Cloud was a little harder to find. Having been an infantryman before, Cloud was in his natural element. He knew how to blend easily; it was he who had come up with the idea to dress in enemy clothing. Zack wouldn't have found Cloud at all if he hadn't have know him so well. He gave himself up subtly, with that cocky pose that he and Zack used to practice in their down time. Shifted weight, hand on the hip, the perfect stance of superiority.

As Aerith and Zack traveled towards the rear of the ship another soldier intercepted them. Zack thought he was seasick at first, as he was stumbling and weaving along the deck precariously. It was only when he saw a flash of orange poking out from the back of his uniform did he understand what was going on.

"It's me…Red XIII."

"Red? What are you doing?" Zack said.

"I'm a little woozy, but I shouldn't get caught," whispered Red.

"Are-are you trying to walk on two legs?"

"Yes. Humans only look at appearances anyway. Anyway you look at it, I'd say I make a fine human being."

"But your tail is out!"

"Oh is it? I wondered why it felt rather cool."

"Come here silly," chuckled Aerith. "Zack you go on ahead and find Barrett. I'll fix Red's wardrobe malfunction."

Zack turned and headed towards the rear of the ship. He could see a large man dressed in a sailor suit that could only be Barrett. He looked ridiculous in the white uniform, complete with bronze buttons and a crisp white hat. Barret hadn't even bothered to cover his face and his gun arm was out for all to see. Zack wondered why he had been so afraid of being caught when clearly Barrett wasn't.

Zack had only taken two steps in Barrett's direction when a loud alarm began to go off.

"Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Search the ship! Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Search the ship!"

Zack dived off to the side, his reflexes immediately kicking in, and hid behind a row of steel barrels. Were they on to them? He looked around to see if any of the others had been caught. Aerith was safe along with Red. Tifa was still in the birds nest. Barrett and Cloud were still crouched underneath the window, eavesdropping on Rufus.

Zack relaxed a bit and withdrew from his hiding spot. He sprinted towards the center of the deck, as did the others.

"Is everyone okay?" said Cloud.

"Yeah, we're all here," said Tifa.

"So what was all that 'suspicious character' nonsense then?" asked Barrett.

"I don't know," spoke Zack.

"Do you think maybe…it's him?" whispered Cloud.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yeah…I just have this creepy feeling."

"There's only one way to find out," said Zack, removing his sword from it's sheath. "Let's have a look around."

Besides the six of them, the deck was deserted. Rufus was long gone, having probably been escorted to a secure position. Zack also noticed that the ship had stopped moving forward. The only motion left was caused by the gentle waves of the ocean.

Zack looked over to Cloud. "Engine room?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Zack made his way back to the stairs Aerith had led him to earlier and descended them cautiously. Silence pressed on his ears which unnerved him. He should have heard a scuffle or shouts and yells. But Zack heard nothing and he did not like it.

The group came to the bottom of the stairs and saw why the ship had fallen into silence. Several guards lay sprawled out on the floor in front of the engine room door. They were all dead, victims of deep cuts and slashes.

"What happened?" gasped Aerith, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's Sephiroth," said Cloud.

"How do you know?" asked Tifa.

"I've seen these cuts before."

Zack stepped around the bodies and pushed open the engine room door. His heart hammered in his chest. Could it really be him? Zack had been conflicted on what to believe after the ordeal at the Shinra building. He had seen Sephiroth die all those years ago, hadn't he? So how, after five years, could he be alive?

More bodies littered the ground inside the engine room. However, standing right in front of the huge coal furnace that powered the ship stood a lone man. His long silver hair stood out against his black cape that bellowed behind him.

"Sephiroth?" said Zack shakily.

"The time…has come…," said the figure.

"Turn and face me Sephiroth. You owe me at least that."

Sephiroth began to turn but his figure slowly faded into nothing. Zack sprang forward, trying to grasp him before he disappeared. But when Sephiroth disappeared another form appeared in his place. A giant, monstrous shape, with hundreds of tentacles and horns. Zack leapt back, just missed a blow the creature had aimed at him.

"Everyone watch out!" he yelled. "It's a trap!"


	13. Chapter 13

_My mother's name is JENOVA._

_JENOVA._

_JENOVA…_

Zack took in the monster before him, remembering Sephiroth's words from so long ago. Was this her? The mother of the most decorated and feared man on the planet? How could that be? Sephiroth was a man, not a monster.

"Everyone be careful!" shouted Zack. "If we take it on together we should be able to defeat it!"

Zack and Cloud leapt into action at once. Cloud, the only other person in the room who knew exactly how Zack felt, mirrored his every move, flying forward with swords drawn. Each let out a fury of attacks, charged with fear and anger. Tifa went to work on the monsters right side, pummeling it with devastating blows. Red leapt up to the monsters head, weaving between its disgusting tentacles and began ripping them away with his claws. Aerith put all the materia they had collected to good use, casting a storm of spells. And Barrett unloaded all the ammo he had in his gun arm, showering the beast with a hail of bullets.

But Jenova was a fearsome opponent. She swung round, flinging Red off of her and let off a chain of her own attacks. Red smashed into a stack of metal barrels, crumpling to the ground in heap. Zack tried to get over to him but Jenova lashed out, casting spell after spell. Tifa, focused on dodging Jenova's tentacles, wasn't quick enough to dodge one of her Stop spells. It hit her full force, freezing her in place instantly as if she were frozen in an invisible block of ice.

"Aerith! Tifa and Red need help!" Zack bellowed as he dodged another blow.

"I'm on it!" Aerith leapt over to Tifa's side and began casting an Esuna spell. Tifa immediately recovered, jumping back into the fray as if nothing had happened. She continued her barrage of kicks and punches which made the creature stagger backwards from sheer force.

All of a sudden, Jenova stopped attacking. This threw the others off for a moment, not sure what to expect. She paused, the air thick with uncertainty, before she reared back and raised her tail above her.

"Watch out!" screamed Barrett.

There was a loud crackling sound followed by a blinding flash of light. A beam of hot light escaped from Jenova's tail, devastating everything in its path. Zack moved just in time, the blast narrowly missing him, but the force of the laser blew him so far backwards that he smacked right into the iron side of the ship. He felt his shoulder dislocate.

Zack gritted his teeth, biting back the sting of pain weaving through his arm. He tried to lift his sword back up but it clattered uselessly to the ground beside him. Desperation seized him. This could not happen. Not now. Zack threw himself back into the iron wall, bashing his shoulder back into place. He didn't have time to be injured, he needed to get back into the fight. Jenova's tail strike had thrown them all off balance and given her the upper hand. Barrett and Red were both knocked out now, with Aerith frantically trying to revive them; leaving only Tifa and Cloud on the offensive.

Zack was just about to make another grab for his sword when Cloud dashed out in front of Jenova. Zack felt ice cold fear for a moment; Cloud was in the direct line of the beasts tail laser.

"Cloud! Get out of there!"

Instead, Cloud ignored him and moved forward, closing the distance between himself and Jenova. He drove Angeal's buster sword deep into her center, burying it all the way up to its hilt. Jenova stuttered to a halt, obviously feeling the pain of the blow. Then, Cloud braced his feet into the floor and leapt upwards into the air, dragging the sword up with him. He cut Jenova straight through the middle, splitting her in half.

Everyone stood frozen in sheer amazement. Cloud floated back down to the ground effortlessly as if he were light as piece of paper. Jenova faltered and fell backwards right into the ship's open furnace. She burned into nothing, a hissing scream escaping her leaving only smoldering ash.

Zack rushed towards Cloud, the pain in his arm forgotten, and captured him in a celebratory embrace.

"Cloud that was sooooo cool! That was the greatest move ever! It was EPIC!"

Zack was jumping up and down, bursting with joy at their victory, but Cloud remained motionless and silent. Zack pulled back and looked to Cloud's face.

Cloud's eyes were glazed over, much like they had been at the Chocobo Ranch. He was here, standing next to Zack, but his mind was somewhere else, miles away. He looked detached and cold.

"Cloud?" asked Zack as he shook him slightly. "Are you alright?"

Cloud's eyes refocused and shifted to Zack. "What….what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You just kicked Jenvoa's butt!"

"I did?" he mumbled as he looked at the buster sword in bewilderment.

"Yeah! And it was bad-ass!"

"Uh-thanks.

"You sure you're okay?" Zack asked again.

"Yes. Fine. Is everyone else ok?"

Zack looked over to Aerith who was making her way over to the two of them, staff in hand.

"How's everyone doing?" said Zack.

"They're good. Red's bruised up pretty bad and Barrett's got a huge lump on the back of his head but they should be fine. We should get off this boat as soon as possible though so we can see to them properly."

"You're right," said Zack, nodding his head in agreement. "We'll be docking soon. We should get back into our disguises before someone comes and investigates."

Zack, Aerith and Cloud helped the others back into their uniforms. They had the most trouble with Red, who could barely stand on four legs, let alone two without help. Zack saved putting on his costume for last, not wanting to return to the putrid smell of his helmet but manned up and shoved his head back inside. The six of them headed back out into the hold and disappeared into the other soldiers, waiting for the ship to meet the calm shores of the western continent.

* * *

Zack had seen a postcard of Costa Del Sol once before. His old friend Kunsel had traveled there and brought one back with him. Kunsel had sung praises of the beautiful village and its picturesque landscape. But no words or any picture could ever capture the feeling of seeing it with one's own two eyes.

The town was small, a handfull of homes and stores with thatched grass roofs. Men and women walked leisurely, clad in trunks and barely there bikinis. Children ran happily, playing games in the street, blissfully unaware of the silver-haired terror that threatened to turn the planet upside down.

Everyone had decided to take some time to relax when they'd finally gotten off of the ship. Why not? They'd been traveling and fighting for weeks without rest and deserved a least a day to be free of worry and doubt.

The little boy in Zack took over immediately. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a vacation that didn't turn out badly and was determined to make this one, however short, be the best one yet. Zack took the first chance he got to take a surfing lesson. He'd always wanted to try it. To tackle a wave and take it for his own. It took him about thirty tries, but he finally managed to stand up on the board and glide along a liquid curl, with Aerith cheering him on from the shore. It only lasted a few moments, but Zack felt accomplished and proud and most importantly, even as the wave crashed down upon him, happy.

The sun was low in the sky, making it a deep orange color, when Zack stopped his battle with the ocean. He returned to the shore, plunged his surfboard upright into the sand and lay alongside a bikini clad Aeirth, who was lounging on a huge, green beach towel. The sun's rays had bronzed her, giving her skin a glowing healthy shine. Zack's hands itched to touch her.

"You were surfing so well, Zack!" she said, sitting up. "I can't believe you picked it up so quickly."

"What are you talking about? I wiped out about fifty times!"

Aerith laughed. "It's better than I would have done! You were great. Maybe I'll let you teach me one day when I pluck up enough courage."

"You can fight terrible and disgusting monsters but you're too scared to try surfing?"

"Oh hush," chucked Aerith. She playfully pushed Zack, making contact with his shoulder and he winced in pain. Aerith pulled her hand back sharply, her face becoming serious.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much as before. I think the swimming helped," said Zack, rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you dislocated it. You could have done some real damage knocking it back into place like that."

"It was nothing. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Worry knit itself into the lines around her eyes.

"I've been hurt before, Aer. I can handle it," said Zack. "Plus, Red needed you more than I did. How's he doing by the way?" he added when she opened her mouth to protest.

"He's fine," said Aerith, sifting the soft yellow sand between her fingers. "His hind leg was bruised up pretty good, but as long as he rests for a few days, it'll be alright."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

A silence spread between them, punctuated by the ebb and flow of the waves and the distant sound of children laughing. Zack cut his eyes to Aerith, drinking her in. She looked out over the ocean, deep in thought as her eyes scanned the golden horizon. A gentle breeze curled her hair around her shoulders, framing her delicate face. Now this moment right here, _this_ was postcard worthy.

Aerith was the first to break the silence. "You think I'm fragile. But I'm not. It's okay to tell me if you get hurt, Zack."

"I don't think that."

"You don't?"

Zack shook his head fervently. "No. Absolutely not."

"So why didn't you say anything? You were gone for five years, Zack. I thought you were dead. I think I can handle a shoulder injury."

There was a bitterness in Aerith's tone. She dug her fingers even deeper into the sand, burying her silent accusations. Zack knew that Aerith had been hurting for all that time he had been away. How could she not have been? Waiting everyday for a person who might have never returned?

Zack drew a deep breath. "I didn't want you to worry about me. I knew I would get it fixed when we docked, so I kept it quiet. But it was never because I thought you were…fragile. Or couldn't handle seeing me hurt. You are one of the strongest people I know. In fact I should be thanking you."

"For what?" She cut her pale green eyes back to him, searching his face for answers.

"For just…." Zack laid back down onto the towel and stared up into the auburn sky. He wanted to say exactly how he felt but he was never any good with words or speeches. Whenever the moment came for him to say anything important, it always came out wrong, like his mouth belonged to a ten year old boy. Aerith was all he had, he couldn't mess this up.

He sat up again and stared right into her eyes when he spoke.

"You're _always_ taking care of me, Aerith. Ever since I, literally, fell into your life, you've been taking care of me. You were there for me when I…I lost Angeal. You've listened to me sob for hours and held me in my weakest moments. You helped make me realize that there was more to life than fighting. You made me better. I wasn't just another stupid soldier, who marched blindly into battle without a second thought. You were strong. Strong for me."

"Zack…"

"Let me finish. Please." Zack cupped Aerith's face in his hands. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not going to disappear. I'm here. I'm not leaving you again. And it's my turn to take care of you. To be strong for you. It's my turn to be your support so you can sob your eyes out. Or yell if your mad. You can depend on me. I would do anything for you. I would die for you."

"Figuratively speaking, of course? About that last bit?" asked Aerith. A tear leaked from her green eye but she still managed to give him her perfect smile.

"Take it anyway you want. I mean it either which way." And Zack sealed his words with a tender kiss pressed to Aerith's soft lips. He spoke his next words against her mouth, breathing the words from his soul into hers.

"I love you, Aerith. But you already knew that."

Something escaped from Aerith's throat, a mixture of a sob and a laugh. She whispered those three simple words back to Zack, words that made his heart soar off into the sunset as she returned his kiss tenderly. The outside world seem to disappear, turning into meaningless sensory distraction. There was only Aerith. The sound of her voice. The feel of her skin. The beat of her heart. And there would only ever be Aerith. She was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
